My Story with Ace
by 13-BlackCat-2020
Summary: Sheska Penn a brilliant scientist created a parallel world and pulled in during a fight. Sheska wakes up in the world of One Piece with a cat named Oppa from Fairy Tail. In her journey to find a way back she meets Ace barely starting in his journey. Somehow Sheska starts to feel something towards Ace but has to keep it secret to not interfere with the laws of reality and space. :)
1. What in the World is Going On

The hot wind made my hands dry as I try to put my hand in the black surface of the door will holding a tray with three coffee mugs. In about five seconds a neon blue light scanned my hand giving me access to leave the kitchen and enter the hall.

My name is Sheska Penn, like William Penn the founder of Pennsylvania. Unlike any fifth teen year old girl I have the ability to see ghost. It's a cool gift when you can see your hero Einstein and he becomes your teacher at the age of eight and become one of the world's most brilliant scientists at such a young age. Sometimes it also a crazy gift, especially when you tell a ghost to leave you alone when no one is around you. Because of this many people don't get to clause to me.

I kept the ability of my gift a secret from every one, well of course who would believe me about been able to see dead people. Two years after that I meet professor Ban Jasan and his wife Ms. Honey-moon they are scientist that took care of me as their own child because my parents would always be at work.

Each year the professor and Ms. Honey-moon give me a birthday present. This year do the professor gave me a light blue-gray rock he had made as a new element or something like that. The stone is about one inch and half long and it decorated with silver wire in the shape of a bird. It has become to be like a luck charm because since I have had it we have found some new discoveries. For example we have found out a way to open a portal to another dimension by using energy from magnetism. For the past year we have worked on building a machine for this and now we're going to test it today.

"Hi Sheska you were fast" It was Ms. Honey-moon bringing the last document to the laboratory. She took her coffee mug which had her name in cursive from the tray. She was wearing red pants, black high hills and a white shirt hidden by the white lab coat. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail making her curls look bigger and making her green eyes look perfect. Ms. Honey-moon always knows how to make herself look good. Unlike me I just wore blue gens with black flats with purple colored shirt that was hidden by my lab coat. May dark almost black blue in a ponytail or down, today is in a ponytail to not hide my gray-silver colored eyes.

"It has two spoons of sugar just like you like it"

"Thanks for making it for me" We were for a moment in silent then we started to laugh.

"The atmosphere here is tense" said Ms. Honey-moon as she drank some coffee.

"Yeah, I can't wait to test the machine do" We started to walk down the hall to the entrance of the lad room.

"I forgot to tell you Sheska a person from the NSI is coming to see the experiment. Ms. Honey-moon put her hand in the black screen of the door.

"So that's why you wanted me to make another cup of coffee." The NSI is in short for National Science Institute, it's is an organization made up of different agents from all over the world that give reports about new inventions from all around the world. They are supposed to destroy any type of invention that could potentially destroy the world like the nuclear bomb.

The door opened but I could only see an empty room with a bunch of computers and the squared shape dimensional portal gate.

"A Sheska, Ms. Honey-moon, you beat use to the laboratory" We both turned around to see the professor wearing brown pants with a blue shirt hidden by his lab coat. His light brown hair is like always perfect without the need of hair spray or gel, his silver glasses where like always making his dark brown eyes big. The only thing that changed was that he did not shave his bear this morning. By him was a guy about twenty or twenty one year old with black semi long hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt and a dark wine tie. He looked to be 6'1'' five inches taller than me.

"Shall I introduce you to Alec Decirci"

"Hello, nice to meet you Ms. Honey-moon and Ms. Penn" He extended his arm to Ms. Honey-moon first.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Decirci" He slowly extended his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Decirci, please call me Sheska" He noted and let go of my hand. His hand felt really warm and soft at the same time.

"Shall we begin?" The professor was already heading to his place with his coffee mug in his hand. I really don't know myself when he tucks the mug, but it did not matter. Ms. Honey-moon started to also head to her spot.

"This is for you" I gave him the extra coffee mug from the tray.

"Thank you" I knotted and started to whack towards my place. The way he looked at me made my heart start to beat faster, maybe it the pressure of the something going wrong. The system was almost charged, the only thing I really had to do was press a single button. The Green Button also known as the starting button.

"This Mr. Decirci is the first dimensional portal ever to be created by the human kind that has worked!"

"This sounds interesting, shall me tray it?" Mr. Decirci said in a very soft voice that made my sink crawl. I had a weird feeling about this.

"Well then, Sheska could you do the owners"

"Yes" I tried to force my voice to sound confident and not break down. Am not shore if it even worked because it was covered by the sound of the machine started to turn on. Everyone started staring at the bright light coming from the portal.

The professor started to laugh, Ms. Honey-moon started to smile. Finally our work started to pay off.

"What?" Ms. Honey-moon was pointing at something in the portal. A grey ball seemed to be coming towards use.

"Sheska turn of the machine" before I could press the red button something pushed me back. Before I realized what had happen, I was in the floor holding an egg in my hands. Mr. Decirci leaned to help me up. The professor had turned off the machine and turned towards me.

"What is that?" Ms. Honey-moon hit him in the head.

"Sheska are you all right?" I just noted. The egg felt warm in my hands, something inside was alive in there.

"Crack" The egg started to slowly crack open. A little gray with white spots kitten started starching himself up. Only one thought came to my mind _Am I a mother? _I turned and hugged me.

"So cute, I will name you Oppa" The professor took it from me.

"Wait Sheska we don't know what this cat is" Oppa jumped from his hands and flew toward me.

"The cat is flying!" The Professor jumped back. Oppa landed on my shoulder.

"Calm down professor, it easy to figure out where this cat came from" I turned to my desk and pulled a Fairy Tail manga volume and gave it to the professor.

"Sheska this is no time for fairy tails" I pointed to happy in the cover.

"Impossible! How is it possible?"

"This egg probably came through the portal when it was falling from earth land" Everyone looked at me with questioned eyes. I just grabbed the manga and turned to the part where Charlet and Happy find about the eggs send threw a portal to save them from Earth land.

"Who knew that there would be a portal where the creation of a world in a fictional book actually existed."

"It's cold" Oppa said falling to my arms.

"The cat tacked!" The Professor fell to the ground and everyone started to laugh.

"Can I join the celebration" A man with red hair and golden eyes was leaning in the wall. Mr. Decirci quickly moved in front of use.

"Jack Carmelon what are you doing here?" Jack started to laugh. Jack then pointed at the machine then at me.

"This machine is wanted by some organization as well as the girl to create a utopia." I wasn't sure to be scared or amazed that he blurred out his whole plan in front of use.

"Who is he?" The professor grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"His name is Jack Carmelon, he was an agent in NSI but after he stole some new nuclear weapon plans and sold them in the black market. His been in the wanted list in many countries but we are never able to find a trace of him."

"You are forgetting one part Alec. We were wanes partners. Or do you not recall any of those times anymore?" Mr. Decirci no Alec started to get really mad. He pulled out a gun from his coat an shot at him. Ms. Honey-moon and I screamed. I could not help but take a step back. Suddenly I felt as if someone had grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"You're to slow Alec" Jack was the one graving my waist and not only that, I was in form of the teleportation machine. I knew I had to get away. I Instinctually elbowed him in the chest and kicked him in the stomach, and then I jumped back.

"Told you taking her to martial art classes were not a waste of money" The professor smiled.

"So the kitty knows how to protect herself" He gave me a cold smile that made my skin tremble. Jack tuck a step towards me, suddenly his shoulder started to bleed. Alec had shot him again but this time he did not miss.

"Don't move Jack" He gave a grin to Alec. I took another step back, I wasn't sure what to do. I was too sacred to move anymore and I had a feeling that he could catch me back any time he pleased. I could tell from his eyes he could kill everyone in this room. I had to stop him some way. The stone in my neck started to glow with a bright blue light.

"What happening?" Jack took a looked at me with cold eyes and then looked at the teleportation machine, somehow it was on.

"The new element is reacting" Suddenly white light hands grabbed me and pushed me into the portal. It felt as it had been five seconds for every second. I could hear every ones calling my name. The only thing I could do was to scream. Then I remembered Oppa was in my hands, he was trembling.

"I will find a way back, I promise!" I hugged Oppa and brought my legs in.

"I will not let anything happen to you no matter what."

"Those are some novel words for a child to say" It was Jack; somehow he was catching up to use until a light pulled him to an opening.

"Sheska Penn, I Jack Carmelon will capture you and bring you to your dome" The only thing I saw from him was his cold smile imprinting itself in my soul and then everything turned black.


	2. I Landed in the World of One Piece?

Ok. I think am starting to get how to use this website more and more each day. I hope you like my first story and sorry if I don't post every day. Taking two ap classes take a told on you.

* * *

The warm smell of food made my eyes open to a green room with a mirror, a book shelf and a small table. I was not wearing a lab coat anymore, I was wearing yellow pajamas and in my legs Oppa was sleeping. I looked out the window to see a green plain with a wonderful blue sky. _At least I did not end up in a world with a different color of sky or grass_. The door opened slowly, a man with a small grey beard and his hair covered by a brown fishing hat came in with some water.

"Looks like you're finally up"

"Where am I, how long was I out?" The man passed me the glass of water he was caring. I drank some water, it tasted nice and sweet. It probably had some medicine in it.

"You're in Shell Island and Island clause to Island where Windmill Village and you've been out for two days. May I ask where did you come from? I found you in the shore after the sky became white for a second." _Should I tell him the truth or not, he seemed like a nice guy but at the same time there was something dark about him._

"I don't know. I remember my name is Sheska Penn and that this cat is Oppa. I know and fifteen, but after that I don't" _It was the best thing I could do. I could not explain that I came from a different universe, how he could believe me._

"What about that necklace?" I touched the rock it was not warm as before but it looked as it had become a bit darker.

"I don't know, it feels something important but…" _I wanted to cry how I could say such lies. It was putting them as if the universe I had come from was just a dream. That I was just Sheska Penn, a fifteen year old girl with no pass and her only friend that she knew was Oppa a small little gray cat._

"It all right, at least you're alive and that's all it counts. The only things that we know about you are that you were probably a scientist from the Grand Line."

"The Grand Line?" _Wait a second, the Windmill Village and the Grand Line. Am in the world of One Piece!_

"Yes, it's a place where strange animals live, it an unknown world. That probably were you found a winged cat that can tack" _He would not believe that is a crazier story than that. Wait that means I can probably meet Luffy or Nami or Zoro or Usoppu or Chopper or Sanji or Robin or Franky or Brook or Shark or Ace. This is crazy I wonder if there is a world where I could meet Natsu or Gintoki or Ichigo or Naruto no better Sasuke or Alec Walker. Man how many worlds are they. But, I thought about Jack. In which world or time had he fallen into? Wait, first I have to find a way back home._

"I forget to introduce myself am Ergo Yasuaki. Am the owner of the Shell Bar for ten years now."

"I would like to help; I want to pay you back for helping me and Oppa out"

"There is no need for that Sheska" I shock me head.

"No, it not right. I will work hard I promise" Ergo stared at me for a second.

"The Shell Bar is a harsh place for a young woman"

"I am stronger than what you think" I guess Ergo knew I would not give up by the look in my eyes.

"You can start working after your wounds have healed"

"Wounds?" Ergo looked at me strange then pointed at my back.

"They are like burns with strange hand patterns"

"I don't remember then and they don't hurt" I tried touching my back when a stinging felling came from my back. Ergo helped me lay on my back.

_"_I guess those wounds have something to do with your memory lose" I noted, I felt that if I specked my voice would crack from the pain in my back_. _Ergo pulled out a box from the book shelf, he opened it and had an apple-shaped fruit that had a blue color and had a lot of circled lines in it. I knew it was a Devil Fruit.

"This is the electric-electric devil fruit. Unlike all the other devil fruit, this fruit has some medicinal effects on the human body.

"The electric-electric devil fruit" Ergo knotted. He continued "It's a logia devil fruit that will give you the power to become electricity. The only side effect of this fruit is that it will take your ability to swim. This fruit can help you survive those wounds you have. Right now you have less than 20 percent chance to survive. I did not give you the fruit before because I wasn't sure you would take to those conditions." I looked at Oppa, the small still baby, all alone. I remember when I was a child alone in that big mansion with no one to notes my existence, no parent to love me, no friends to play with_. I will become that precious person that let me see the value of life-like the professor and Ms. Honey-moon did._

"I will take the fruit; I can't let Oppa be alone. His still a kid, I think am the only thing he has."

"I understand" He started to cut the fruit in peace and placed it in my mouth until I had eaten them all. My body still warmer than before, my reflexes and movements also became faster than before._ I though you would feel a bit different when you it a logia devil fruit. Maybe it just adapts to your body or something like that._

"I will leave you now to rest"

"Thank you" Ergo smiled at me as he left the room. Oppa started to wake up.

"Sheska feel better?" Oppa started to get under the covers by me.

"Yeah, thanks to a fruit. I will explain later. Oppa, Ergo do sent know anything about use coming from a different world."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to worry about use, besides that is too crazy even for this world." Oppa just noted. I continued to tack "We can start probably working on the machine after we have worked to pay back Ergo." Oppa started to close his eyes; he was still a baby after all. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep, remembering Jack's cold smile. I wonder where had he landed.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

The sun started to rise as it starts creating a shadow for a small boat heading to Shell Island. A young boy with a hat started to stand up and watch his first adventure in becoming a pirate had just begun.

"My first destination, Shell Island. I can hardly wait."


	3. It's impossible, it's Ace

I think it was about time I added this chapter to this book. You will be surprised to see how all of this turns out. I hope every one enjoys this book as I try to keep on adding a chapter every day or every two days.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

As I start to put my braw on I could only see one last scar in the shape of a hand in the lower part of my back. I hurried to put my white with some grey and tallow stars at the bottom. I put on my shorts and my black flats. My hair was in a side braid.

Since two years ago my body started to grow as defined in anime with a middle size chest, my blue hair became anime blue hair as well it became softer , and my eyes became bigger and more clear on the different shades of grey. I have also trained my devil fruit powers and my martial arts training.

I ran down stars to find myself on time to get to work. Oppa was in the kitchen preparing breakfast orders. Will Ergon was preparing his fishing kit.

"I will come back in a little will, please don't leave the store alone" I knotted and started to tend the incoming customers. Like every day table six wanted two orders on number two and table two only ordered a coffee.

A boy with an orange hat came in two the bar. I could not believe it, it was Ace and by the look of him wearing a shirt he hasn't joins Whitebeard. Now that I think about it I have not seen a wanted poster of Ace. Is this his first stop since it close to Windmill Village. Ace sat at a tabel close to window.

"Hello well come to Shell Bar. What can I get for you?" Ace grab the menu.

" Can I get one number two, three number fours and two number fives big size. O and some water please" He does it a lot like in the manga.

"Ok, it will be ready in a second." I gave the order to Oppa.

"Can he really eat all of this?" I noted.

"Don't under-estimate Ace's endless stomach"

"You know his name, is he one of the main character in this world?" I had told the whole story about this world and the world of Fairy Tail to Oppa when we were alone. He still did not remember all the names do, but the important thing is that he gat the main point of what was happening now.

"His the main character older brother. The author did not write a lot about his story. They only describe his birth, his pirate name, and him becoming one of the Whitebeard crew members. Well get started on the order" A group of men came barging in the bar. One man had funny eyelashes that were connected to his bear, he was Captain Mike of the eyelashes pirates. A very creative pirate name. He was wearing a red captain coat, a white shirt and navy blue pants. The second man had funny curly brown eyelashes with no hair at all in his skull. He was wearing a leopard coat with a red shirt and black pans. The last man was actually a women, she was hiding her women features with her hairy black eyelashes and wearing a pink shirt that was to big on her and puffy pant.

"Were looking for the owner of the shop." Perfect a bunch of odious pirates train to get some information of the one piece.

Over time I found out the Ergo was actually one of the crew members of the king of the pirates. That's how he got a hold of some devil fruits and knows a lot of priest. Actually las year I met - - It was really cool. But yeah like some of the pirate king crew knew were the one piece was and some how they found out that Ergo was one of those pirates.

"If you mean Ergo his not here right now."

"Is that true or are you train to hide him little girl" Captain Mike kicked a tabel. This pirates are really starting to get in my nerves.

"His not here and please stop making a mess. Your disturbing the odder customers" Or what was left of them since this priest scared them off. The only one sitting down was Ace that was just examining the situation.

"What did you say little girl. Do you know who I am?"

"A very annoying three million berry pirate that is making a cause in this bar." The captain was furious and started to even have angry marks on his forehead.

"Sheska the order is ready"

"Take it to the tabel next to the window"

* * *

Ace

* * *

"A flying cat!" I jumped from my chair.

"Please call down sir"

"It talks to!" _Ok, Ace call down. This is not as weird as having a little brother that's of rubber... Maybe a bit weirder but still and more importantly._

"Am Oppa, whats your name?"

"Ace, is that girl going to be ok?"

"Who, Sheska is ok. She might look innocent but she's actually a very strong person. You'll see in a second"

* * *

Sheska

* * *

"Why you little B..." The guy with curly eyelashes pulled put a sword and headed for an attack. I doges the sword and graced his arm and lift him up. I felt like Ran from Detective Conan.  
The women that looked like a man pulled out a gun and shot. Even with logia devil fruit I prefer to hide my ability to not bother other or scare them. I elbows her in the stomach and knocking her down. Suddenly a bunch of hair graced my arm.

"A devil fruit eater"

"You have lost little girl. Your coming with use" I could hear Ace stand up, and be stopped by Oppa.

"Oh, really" I grab hi hair that was coming from his bear and send and electric shock threw his body. He fell to the ground. The curly eyelashes guy grab his captain and crew member.

"We will be back" he said as he started to run outside.

"What did you do to him?" Ace said with a mouth full of food.

"I send him electricity, just info to knock him out"

"Hmm, so you're a devil fruit eater?"

"Yeah, I ate the electric-electric fruit."

"Do you have to beat pirates each day?"

"Not really, Ergo could beat them up in a second. I just want to repay him"

"Do you mean money?"

"More like kindness. Two years ago Ergo found me in by the shore. Ergo nurse me back to health with the help of the devil fruit, but I have lost all memory of my life before Ergo. I only want to repay him for his kindness." I think I went a bit over board. "Sorry I probably said too much"

"No, it's ok. It's good to have someone by your side." I bet he was remembering Sabo and Luffy. I turn to look at Ace to tacked to him asleep with his face up. I could not believe it, he does falls sleep in the weirdest times.

"I guess I have to clean the mess those priest made." After picking the tables and chairs, cleaning the tables and sending them to the kitchen to get washed, I looked at Ace again. His black hair was covering his eye but his freckles still showed. His face and his collar-bone are still not as define as they were going to become. I could feel my face become a bit red. Why am I feeling this way? Am not from this world, am not allowed to mess with anything that can affect the future of this world.

"We only have one customer" Ergo came in. I felt my face come back to normal.

"A lot of the customers were scared by the pirates that came looking for you. This guy was the only one that stayed but he fell asleep will eating." Ergo smiled as he saw Ace.

"Sheska do we need anything from the kitchen?" I looked at Ergo weird but answered "We were missing some eggs and strawberries since yesterday"

"Can you go buy some with Oppa, don't worry I can take care of the bar." Ergo wants to kick use out. Dose it have to do with Ace?

"Oppa were going shopping!"

"Yes!" Oppa came out flying to my shoulder with the shopping money bag.

"Will be back in a bit" Ergo just knotted after looking to Ace sleeping again. I wonder what Ergo is going to ask Ace.


	4. The Letter from Portgas D Rouge

I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry about the spelling errors I did not have info time to review it

* * *

Ace

* * *

"Are you awake kid?" I straight up himself in the chair. _Is this the man. I can tell some of the same characteristics written in the letter from mom. I wonder why she left it with him and not Gramps. Did she not trust him or she felt that he had helped to much taking care of me?_

"Since you came in, are you...are you the man who has the gifts from my mother left for me?" Ergo knotted and headed for the counter. He pulled out a red book and gave it to Ace.

"Your name is Ace right. Here it's a box open it" I knotted then I opened the box to find two small boxes one was a white will the other was an orange color. The white box had a pair of silver earings in the shape of flowers with a small diamond on the middle. I looked at Ergo with a weird face. _Their obviously for a girl. _

"Those were the first gift Roger gave to your mom"

"I see... I will keep them for her" _I don't care for that man, but a can at least accept this gift from her since I trew away the last name she left me._ I opened the second box, inside their was a red beaded necklace and a small note. I began to read.

Dear: Ace

I you are reading this not it means am long gone from this wold.

I wanted to give you the necklace when you turned one and the

earings when you were old info to leave the house.

Am very sorry I could not hold you and see you grow up as a mother should.

There were many things I wanted to teach you and protect you.

I wish I could have thought you how to be nice to the girl you like

and how you should respect your elders, no matter what they say.

Am really sorry that I could not be by your side and please

don't hate that you have your father's blood.

No matter who are your parent, it doesn't control which actions you should

choose for your life. Please Ace, my little Ace that I wished to have held you a bit longer,

please become strong and live a happy life where you can have your own family and

watch them grow old.

I will always love you, your loving mother:

Portgas D. Rouge

I could not tack._ I would always for give you mom, but it to late to forgive him. No matter what he is not my father. _I put the two boxes.

"Thank you for keeping them safe."

"It was the only favor I could do for her"

"Ergo, help" Oppa came stumbling in. He was full of scratches and bruises.

"Oppa!" Ergo ran to catch Oppa from falling to the ground.

"Wha happened, where is Sheska?" Oppa's eyes were full of water, he was trying to man up and not cry.

"We were coming back when a bunch of pirates from earlier came in plastic suits. Their we were found until they hit Sheska with a rock that weakens devil fruit users. They trapped her with hand cuffs with those types of rocks and put her in a plastic cell. I tried to stop them but they would just push me back." Oppa started to cry. "Am sorry I could not protect her, I could not do anything am to weak."

"It fine, did they tell you what they wanted?"

"The Devil Fruit you have and information of the location of the One Piece. They want you to go to the sand port on the other side of the island by sun down."

"Ace could you hold Oppa for a minute. Am going to get the emergency kid" I graded to little kitten. Even do he was a strange creäture I could tell that he was still a kid, probably two to three years old.

_Why am I getting angry about this I very know this people, I did not even ask the girl her name properly yet... _Ace started to remember how Sheska looked as she told her story of how she was found by Oppa. Her face looked peaceful yet full of joy. W_hat am I thinking about? It's probably because I feel sorry for her. _Then Ace remembered how Sheska's grey eyes looked full of sadness like his, yet they fit her blue hair perfectly. _Ok, am a bit worried about her that all. _

Ergo came from the kitchen with the emergency box and another small box. He started to treat Oppa's wounds.

"What are you going to do?" Ergo stayed quiet for a second than took a deep breath.

"What were the pirates that came earlier?"

"I think it was the eyelashes pirates or something like that, I think their captain's name it Mike or Mieke. Some thing in those lines" _I don't remember from the wanted poster, and I don't think Sheska said the name when she was insulting him. _

"It's Captain"

"Yeah that it!" Ergo finished treating Oppa's wounds.

"Even if I give them the devil fruit and the information I don't think they will give Sheska back"

"Why do you say that?"

"The Eyelashes pirates are known to take prisoners and sell them as slaves or the black market. Sheska is a devil fruit user, she's just turned at the age of a young women a couple of months ago. That a rare prise that can be sold at very high prices" _Sheska is the same age I am. She looks a bit mature for her age. Wait why am I criticising her? Wait, why did you just thought of that?_

"There is another weakness to devil fruit eater?"

"Yeah it's called Sea stone. Because this stone affects devil fruit eater a bit less than if they are in water, but they do get weaker. Also you are able to hit logia devil fruit eater with it."

"I did not know they still sell slaves"

"Not here, it in end of Grand Line before you enter Mermaid Island to get to the new world"

"Mermaid Island really exist"

"It's quite real, you will see. Ace I know this was nothing to do with you but could you help me out with this plan and a favor"

"Sure, I want to help Oppa. But what kind of favor do you want?"

"The plan comes first do" _I guess I have to follow his lead for now. I wonder what kind of favor we wants from me._


	5. Really a Hamster Plastic Ball

Ok. I could not make this chapter long because I have homework. But, still I wanted for you guys to read my story and have a great time. If you guys have any comments don't forget to post them. You guys will also love the next chapters that are coming up.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

Who knew that sea stone chains did make you feel like any one that has procrastinated and has only sleep for three hours for one week. My head still hurt from been hit with that sea stone hammer after grainy to protect Oppa from the hit.

"Looks like she is finally awake." That voice. I start to stand up and see the man with curly eyelashes looking down on me.

Where am I? Did they take me to their base or... I tried to stand before some how losing my balance. Am I in a plastic ball? Wait like a plastic hamster ball? I wanted to scream to the priest to get me out, but I don't think I am in the position to doing anything.

Do you like your cage little girl, captured by the strongest crew member of the Eyelash Pirates, my name is Sam Cortez also named the Curly Eyelash Killer" I really tried not to laugh in front of this guy. _Really can Curly as a name. This person totally has no imagination towards his name. I really want to laugh but he would make the ball spin and make my feel sick. Why did it have to be shaped like a ball and how did they prepaid everything with plastic to trap me?_

"My name is Sheska, Sheska Penn not girl and its conffi in here. But why am I in a cage if you have me down with Sea stone handcuffs?" Sam started to laughs.

"I can tell you are a smart girl. I know you would trick one of my crew members or find some way to make a copy of the key. This plastic is air leaks proof so you can only open it from the outside and with only one key that I always on my neck" A small silver key was hanging from Sams neck with a thin rope.

"Well the plan is working well, Ergo will come at sun down to trade for your release."

"But, you are not really going to realise me"

"Of course, your to valuable merchandise to give back" _I knew it this pirates are all in for the money._

"Well I will leave you here in this room until then. I hope you repent what you did to our captain by living your life as a slave" Sam wacked out the room laughing._ Ok, now that stupid pirate is out of here i can work on my escape plan. Sam was right I already had a plan of escape in mind. First grave the hairpin from the side of my hair and put it in my mouth. _I slowly started to pull my arms closer to my mouth and fit the hairpin in the key hole. _Having this sea stone handcuff are really annoying and they are going to leave marks on my wrists._

"Click" The hand cuffs fell. I started to rube my arms.

"Now, to get out of this ball. Let see Sam said that this balls door could not be opened from the inside, well then I will make my own dore." I grave the pin. I started to send electricity to troll around the bottom of the hair pin. Making the electricity make like a cap at the end of the pin. It was done.

"Perfect, a small life-saver. Well a bit like a life-saver." I started to put the pin in the plastic, slowly melting it down. _This is going to take some time but at leat I will able to make a hole to get out. I can't let Ergo save me again, specially not from this. I should had grown stronger this two years with him to repay him and find a way back home for me and Oppa. _I started to think about Jack, my skin trembled as I remembered his cold smile as he disappeared through the portal. _Also to stop that man, no matter what._


	6. Why did We Even Make a Plan?

Ok, sorry this chapter is also a bit short because of HW. I hope it makes you laugh. Am going to try to make a lot of chapters this weekend since this monday we don't have school. I hope every one likes this chapter!

* * *

Ace

* * *

_Ok am not sure how I gat to this position but, ah why did we make a plan if we were not going to follow it. It started when Ergo was ready to trade the devil fruit for Sheska when they bring out an empty plastic ball. It was funny to see all the pirates start to freak out about it. Well I was hiding in some bushes waiting for the signal to sneak in and grave Sheska, but that did not seem possible. Looks like Sheska gat all of use good. _

_Then somehow Sheska appeared out of some bushes and scared the heck out of both of use. She explained how she had escape, which I thought was genius and coud be useful in the future. Well except the electric pin since I don't have that power. It was going well when some wierd pirate with lined eyelashes attacked use. After that every one started to fight without stop._

"Die kid!" I punched at a pirate.

"He's the last one. The only ones left are Captain and Sam" Sheska turned towards then. She looked tired which ever person she was going to fight it would be her last battle for today.

"Not so fast" Said Captain Mike as he let his fruit devil hair around me and Sheska. It looked like Sheska send some electricity like before but it did not work.

"I wont fall for that trick again. I put rubber bans in pieces of hair. Now Ergo give me the fruit."_ I had just realized that Ergo was also fighting. I think I was to interested fighting on my side to see it, what a waste._

"Give it to me"

"Don't do it Ergo!" The hair around Sheska started to crush her.

"Give it to me now!" Ergo trew to box to the guy Sheska called Sam.

"Ace" Oppa came behind me.

"What are you doing here?" He started to pull out something from his backpack.

"That's... why do you have it. Then what is in the..."

"Please take it. with this you will be able to become stronger and defeat them"

"But, why me I thought you wanted to become stronger." Oppa looked at me in the eyes.

"It's not to be"

"What do you mean by that" He said quiet. He wasnt going to tack, he knew even with that things help he could not win. "I'll take it to protect your little friend, besides am not afraid of the drowning." He knotted and gave it to me in my mouth._ The red range type fruit did not really have a flavor in my mouth, but my body started to feel warm, really warm. It was show time. The things I get myself into..._


	7. Two New Crew Members

Ok, sorry I have not been posting chapters. It's because I had them all in the computer and I forgot to save them. So am re-writhing them all this time. I hope you like this chapter, it was about time it happened.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

"Don't Ergo" I tried to move but I was to tired, my body was num. I cursed under my breath. _What can I do? My body would not listen to me. I can't help Ergo, am weak even after training for the past two years. Dam that plastic. I still don't get how they could pay foe all this anti-electricity material. Shore this pirates can be smart, but not to smart to get everything organized or get all the money they needed. Their ship was in horrible conditions, that means they don't have a lot of money. Could they be following someones orders?_

Sam looked at the box and opened it. Sam started to create an evil smile.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Captain Mike said.

"I don't have to follow your orders captain. I can replace you with this devil fruit!" Sam opened the box and took out a yellow berry colored devil fruit and ate it. Sam's body started to look a bit transparent.

"This can't be true, this is the wrong fruit! Dam it we have to change the plans a bit. Girl will see each other again." Sam slowly started to disappear. _Why would he say that? Well his actions and the word "We" concluded that someone else was making all the moves. But, was getting information of the One Piece and the Devil Fruit really what they wanted?_

"Looks like I have to end things here to finish with that trader." Captain Mike started to attack Ergo with his hair.

"Ergo...I need to help him" I could not move. I tried to make myself in electricity from, but I would be just bounced back with the rubber band in the hair and they were making X-shaped patterns. There was no way I could find a loop-hole.

"All take care of everything" the smell of burned fire started to fill the air. Impossible Ace.  
Ace was covered in fire and he was burning the hair around him. The hair started to realize me and I began to fall.

"I gat you" some how I ended in Ace's arms. They felt warm. Ace put me in the ground and Oppa came to me. He was covered with bruises and bandages. We was crying from relief. I turned towards Captain Mike that was screaming in pain.

"I will finish this soon" Ace headed for and attack. Captain Mike tried to stop him with arms like hair, but Ace dodged them. Ace then punched the captain in the face sending him flying to his ship. Ace had becomes stronger than before with his devil fruit power.

"Looks like Oppa gave you the fruit." Ergo said to Ace.

"How many devil fruits do you have man" he smiled.

"Only three. That was the last one"

"Ergo" I started to walk towards him. Oppa was helping me keep up my balance.

"Sheska I have something to tell you." _I'm not liking Ergo's tone._

"Am sorry I gat kidnaped."

"Child, it was my fault for sending you alone. Sheska please go with Ace."

"What are you saying?"

"Please go with Ace to help you get back home" Ergo knew all along. My through felt dry. I could feel by eyes watery.

"Ergo" I hugged him. _How could I have not trusted him for the past years?_

"Am sorry I did not tell you..."

"It's fine" I could see Ace smiling, I guess he doesn't dislike me to have agreed to Ergo's favor.

* * *

Ace

* * *

Ok, the only reason I accepted to take Sheska as one of my crew members was because Ergo asked me that favor. Well after We came back to the bar to take care of the wounds, we were ready for a departure in about an hour.

This time Ergo gave use a boat with a lobby, a strange room, a kitchen, one restroom and two rooms.  
Sheka's eyes were not puffy from crying. She looked at Ergo at the port to say good-by as the ship started to sail. Ergo could not hide his tears as Sheska turned towards me with Oppa in her shoulder. Oppa had decided to come with use to protect Sheska.

"Were are we going Captain or do you prefer to be called Ace?"

"Ace and I don't know, it comes to which island is next on the map."

"I think it would be Silent Kingdom"

"Silent Kingdom, sounds a bit silent" We started to laugh. I could not help it, just like been with Luffy and Sabo.

"It called like that because the rich families has one of the largest museums of the whole world."

"Well, it still sounds a bit interesting. I wonder what were going to find their."


	8. Robin Hood of One Piece

This Chapter was great to make. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writhing it. I tried to gather some real information from Robin Hood to help me write this chapter.

* * *

Silent Kingdom, Last Night

* * *

Silent Kingdom streets started to tremble. The wind started to smell like gunpowder.

"His Getting away!" A young man with a green mask started to jump the ruffs of some buildings as he was chased by a group of soldiers. The young man was caring a bag of old gold coins from an old temple in his back.

"It almost time to lose them" The young man said in a secret voice. He started to climb the tower clock.

"Fool soldiers, you can't never catch the greatest thief, Robin Wold!" He let go a smoke boom and disappeared.

The Robin Wold jumped down to the bottom part of the bridge to hide.

"He must still be around here somewhere!" The soldier past the bridged without checking what was under it. Robin Wold gave a small smile. Every day the plan was perfect. He started to climb the brig, he needed to get away from there before the guards returned.

"There you are Robin" Robin's heart started to beat faster. Sweat started to run down his entire body. He recognized that voice, how could he forget it.

"You have been causing a lot of trouble for me"

"Would in you say, after all you are selling all this countries history" The man in the black cape started to laugh.

"You still value all those pieces of junk. Well father like son I say" The man in the black cape pulled out a gun towards Robin Wold.

"Looks like I need to make you disappear again" The man in black cape shout the gun, hitting Robin Wold. Robin started to lean towards the age of the brig, failing to the ocean.

"Looks like he escape again, oh well it would not be fun to hunt him with out him running away one in a while."

* * *

Sheska

* * *

It had been three days since we left Shell Island. I was getting just to Ace or may I say a boy in the same boat and have the same age. The good thing was that Ace had manners with women and would not do anything perverted. I have been the one cooking this past three days since we figured out that Ace would burn the food since he would want to use his powers. He still had hard time controlling his powers in low quantities. Ace was just like Natsu that used his flames to destroy things and had some troubles at first controlling it in different stages. So the past days I have been helping Ace do some small training sections to help him control his Devil Fruit powers. It has been good , he only burned the deck of the ship once, but after that he was increasing his control of powers cute rapidly.

"Hey Sheska do you know how much time needs to pass before we reach Silent Kingdom?" Ace leaded on the chair.

"I think today in a couple of hours if every thing goes well" A bird came flying down with a bag of newspapers.

"Here you go and thank" I said as I graded the newspaper and paid it. Then like in One Piece it flew away.

"Let's see, are there any news of Silent Kingdom?" Ace fell asleep, I think this time was on purpose to noy hear the news and all. I started to read, it seems that the Marines covered of the Eyelash pirates incidents, by telling every one that one of their captains captured him. They probably will ask questions about it to Ergo, but he will probably just brush them off with some lie. In Silent Kingdom there seems to be having some problems do. It seems a robber named Robin Wold has been stealing some precious artefacts from that the rich had come from the museum to sell in the black market and gave them back to the museum. The museum must be in a crisis to be selling their artifacts or they have been black mailed from one source or another.

Robin Wold, that reminds me of Robin Hood the guy that stole from the rich and gave it to the poor. Well that was in the kids book. In real life Robin Hood did still from the rich, but used the money to pay his dept to the war since he basically build and army to support King Richard the Lionheart. Well that how some stories describe it, but there are different stories and were not sure which one is the real one._ I wonder if this story is ike that. I liked the Robin Hood move that Disney had made. It was one of my little child hood memories that did not include a Calculus or an AP Chemistry book._

It says that he wears a green cape and a green mask just like in my world.

"Sheska!" Oppa came in. I forgot he was out side fishing. Just like Happy, Oppa loves fish. I went out side.

"Did you catch anything Oppa. What it tha" Oppa was pulling a young man with light brown hair from the water. I jumped to help Oppa.

"Ace come out side!" The man looked to be exhausted and had a gun would in his left right arm. His face was pale and wet. He was wearing a light brown shirt with dark brown pants and a green cape.

"Whats the fuss all about Sheska. What the" Ace made the same expression I made.

"Oppa fished him out of the ocean. His hurt but still alive."

"Lets take him to my room" Ace helped me pull him up and dragged him to his room.

* * *

Ace

* * *

I never thought I would worry about bringing a girl to my room. Shore it was not really messy since it was big with two beds that had two other beds in the bottom. The desk only had some training ideas to help me control my powers. Now that I think about it Sheska's training were a bit annoying but they did help in a way.

The sheets of the bed which I forgot to make were orange and white. Ergo had picked them for me before we left. The light of the room was a star with no real patters.

We put the guy on the clean bed. He looked to be about my age, probably some month earlier or something.

"Oppa" Sheska said as she turned to find Oppa with the emergency box.

"Here you go"

"Thanks, it looks like a bullet wound"

"Yeah. It looks like it went out so we don't have to be pulled out. He has lost a lot of blood." I said as I started to put some medicine on the guys arm. Then Sheska bandaged his arm.

"Who do you think he is?" Sheska said as she stranded up.

"He had this in his hand" Oppa hand me a green mask.

"That is..."

"What wrong, do you know him" She knotted.

"I think his name is Robin Wold. I just read about him in the newspaper. His a thief from Silent Kingdom"

"Your right young lady" Robin Wold started to stand up.

"My name is Robin Would. Is steal from the rich and give it back to the poor. Nice to meet you. May I ask where are we?"


	9. Robin Wold and His Stupid Mistake

Every one, you guys are going to love this Chapter. I tried to make its as mysteries and funny as I could. Don't forget the put reviews on this chapter. I hope you all like Robin Wold his great and because the adventure with him just started.

* * *

Robin

* * *

_Ok, let see am in a room with a guy and a girl about my age. _The guy had black hair and dark drown eyes. He was wearing a open-front yellow shirt with black knee-long shorts and a blue pouch belted around his leg. He was also wearing black boots and a cool belt with a large red "A" on the buckle. The girl had a cute pony tail with a silver flower clip on her chongo. She was wearing a blue top with dark blue line on the margin of the top, then she wore a white open-front shirt and black above the knee long shorts. She was also wearing white flats.

"Sir are you ok" I could not get my eyes of a little flying cat. The little cat was wearing a teal blue scarf with dark wine pants and goggles.

"The cat talks and can fly!" I jumped back, just to make my arm hurt. _So he did shout me._

"Try not to move a lot with that wound please and you also have lost a lot of blood." The young lady said.

"You're in our ship. Oppa pulled you out of the ocean. Were a couple of hours away from Silent kingdom."_ The guy seemed ok with me here since his answered my question._

"But the real question is why a famous robber was doing in the ocean with a bullet wound..." _I could not tell them they would just get involve. This girl is smart, asking this question. Trying to get to the bottom of things. Shes also cute. This guy must be luck, well since I don't think they would let two people of the same age alone in the boat and they don't look like brother and sister._

"...and with out his mask?" I looked at her in question and then saw she had my mask. I took it from her and put it on. _My body feels cold from the sea water, my arm burns like hell, my great robber outfit is ruined and now I just remember I took it off my face because I could not see, which lead this people to know how I look. Great, am in the best position a guy could be when his at the top of the world._

"You had it in your hand when we pulled you out"

"You guys better forget my face when you get to Silent Kingdom."

"Don't worry we won't turned you in."

"Not about that" _They can't find out am to close to._ We all stayed silent. What else could we say.

"So how long have you guys gone out?" They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Were not dating, am the captain of this ship. My name is Ace, Portgas D. Ace. Her name is Sheska Penn she's one of my crew member. Oh, let's not forget Oppa. He's also one of the crew members." _There__ just lying to me. Yeah, that has to be. I don't believe it they're to friendly to each other. Are they like dose people who should be couples but don't realize it. Nah, this girl is too smart to fall in that trap of love. But whats up with the flying cat. Dose he come from the Grand Line or what?_

"Crew members. Do you mean like in a pirate ship?"

"Yeah, but we just started"

"Nice" I gave ace a fist bump.

"All make dinner, Oppa can you help me?"

"Yep"

"All help to" Ace turned towards Sheska. I don't know what so exiting about cooking or is it just to help her._ Yep. their definitely dating._

"No Ace, you are forbidden to go to the kitchen until you control the burning problem."

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"I don't know, talk to Robin or something." Sheska left the room. Ace seemed to be a bit annoyed about the girl telling him what to do, but I think he knows is the best thing to do. _This probes it, their dating._

"She might be a bit pushy but she's a cute girlfriend."

"Pushy, you have jet to see her mad and were not boyfriend and girl friend. Were just friends."

"Hm...You say she is worse when she's mad. Did you try to see her will she was taking shower?" Ace started to get red.

"Like hell no! Why would I... why would I do that? Why you think I would do that?"

"Well she's a cute girl, the same age and alone in a boat in the middle of the ocean. Connect the dots."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this guy has manners with girl. I know to give her space. Besides were not alone, don't forget to count Oppa."

"So if Oppa was not here would you do it?"

"Hell no!" Sheska came in the room, she looked surprise that Ace was screaming 'hell no' from the kitchen.

"Foods ready. Robin can you walk?"

"No, can you maybe feed me?" Sheska took few steps towards and punched me in the face. _That girl is stronger than what she looks, I can tell she was still holding back her strength. Sad face, I can feel my cheek getting swollen._

"Uh, that gat to hurt"

"It looks like he can walk. Ace, all be upstairs eating if you need me." Sheska left the room.

"I had it coming, didn't I." Ace just knotted.

"Come one lest go ate. I promise Sheska is not going to poison the food." I think I made a panicking face because he started to laugh.

"Let's go" I jumped up to my feet and followed Ace through a hall. This people are nice. _I better tell them to leave Silent Kingdom as soon as they can. It's best for them not to get involved. Not with him._


	10. Memories of the Past

I hope every one likes this chapter. Don't forget to make a review or wait for the next chapter. My Story with Ace has just started to get interesting.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

Hitting Robin did not made me feel better about a strange fining he give away. I_ think it the red-amber eyes or maybe it had to do what he said about forgetting how his face looked._  
The dinner was al lest a bit fun, Robin kept telling stories of how he ran away from soldiers and made them fall to a muddy river. Robin seemed to taken a great liking to use. That was fun until a storm came up and every one had to help steering the boat. It was crazy, every one was running around or trying to keep their balance. Ace almost fell out but Oppa saved him. You gat to love that cat, he is trying to stay strong even his two years old. _I think that like having seven or eight years in cat calendar_. Well, Oppa was still learning like all of use how to become strong. At the end it looked like we were not going to be getting to Silent Kingdom until tomorrow in the morning. What we were hoping would not happen happened.

"Ace can you change the wet sheets for new ones for Robin?"

"Yeah, no problem. Going to bed already?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Well then, night"

"Night"

I walked calmly with Oppa in my shoulder. _Pore guy he could very hold on from exhaustion._ I grabbed him as if he was a babe like in the old times when we were with Ergo. Oppa still had to drink milk at that age. Well he still does drink milk, but not s much since he doesn't want to be treated like a kid, but his still a kid. I think that's just how all the kids are.

My room was just like Ace's. It had the two double beds and a single desk. The color of the sheets were white with little sea shells on the bottom corners. That was something from Ergo, to not forget Shell Island. In the desk there was a little red book with all the training for Ace and me, some sketches I randomly drew and some designs of the portal dimensional machine. I could still remember clearly what pieces were where. The problem was that if in this world I could find them._ I had to go back._

I changed into my pajamas, which were basically some black basketball type shorts and a green shirt. _I did not really care now what I was wearing. I just wanted to go to sleep._ I turned off the lights and cured in the sheets with Oppa. Oppa like to sleep with me. _I did not really mind, he was like a little protective brother that you wish to have._ The only thing I remembered was patting Oppa's head and saying good night when everything went black.

I was standing on a room. I could verily remember were I was until I saw a little girl crying. A ghost appeared in front of the young me.

"Are you alright Sheska?" It was Einstein. _I remember he would always comfort me when I would cry._

"They are calling me a devils child because I can see you. Why can they not see you?" Einstein looked pale, well paler than what he already looked.

"My child, what your eyes can see is a gift. A gift that is better not to be known by the world of science. It's a gift that makes you specially."

"What so special about it. All the people always are scared of me. Papa and mama are never at home." I could feel tears coming from my eyes.

"Maybe so..." Einstein tried to jug be._ I remembered he felt warm which was really unexpected form a ghost._ "but, with out this gift you might have never met me or any of use. I believe your gift has a purpose for you. I will help you if I can in any way." He pasted me a box of tissues.

"But, for now let save those tears and give some smiles. How about it?" I only knotted and started to smile.

I opened my eyes to a bright light of the day. Well a few seconds after everything started to gain it color, I found my self looking at Robin who was laying on the bed.. I punched Robin in the face waking him up.

"Ace!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Ace did not take a long time to get to my room. About that time I had already jumped to the floor from my bed to the floor. Oppa looked to me flying but still was to sleepy to understand what was happening.

"What are you screaming about" Ace was still wearing his pajamas which were basically some black shorts and a sports type shirt. He had his tooth-brush in his mouth.

"Why the heck is this guy sleeping in my bed will am asleep!" Ace looked surprised then looked at Robin who was finally starting to wake up.

"I have no answer for this. He was up in the lobby a second ago." We both looked at Robin.

"I came to wake Sheska up, but she looked so cute sleeping I could not felt tired and fell asleep again." I could not help but bunched him again. Ace just made a face of pain.

"Well at least he did not do anything funny" Oppa said as he gat on my shoulder. Ace grad Robin by shirt.

"Please say no because her guardian will kill me and I am taking you with me"

"Chill out, I would not touch your girl"

"We are not together!" Ace and I screamed at the same time.

"Oppa what are you taking about, where have you been learning this?"

"Well Robin and Ace were taking about how Ace was to gentlemen to do anything to you and that he was not dating you." I took a deep breath, I could see Ace and Robin looked scared of me. I dragged them both of my room.

"Ace can you deal with Robin. I have to give a little older sister tip to Oppa" He only knotted as I closed the door.

"Hey Oppa, looks like I have to tacked to you about some adult manners." I sat down on the bed. Oppa flew down by my side.

"First thing, if does two idiots talk about something like that. Tell me, I will deal with them." _And here were starting._


	11. Silent Kingdom

Sorry for not posting yesterday. You know how school life is with two AP classes. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to post your comments.

* * *

Ace

* * *

"Now you did it" Ace said will dragging Robin from the collar of his cape. Robin just stayed quiet. I though this guy was better than this. That's why I trusted him to be alone. I guess I was mistaken, his a pervert. I dragged him to the kitchen and gave him a broom. He looked surprised.

"Really"

"You brot it to yourself. Besides, if I don't make you do something Sheska will get mad at me."

"Oppa won't say anything bad of you. But why are you getting mad." I shallowed some saliva. Ergo would kill him if he found out. Ergo had scared him to death the thing he would do if did anything to Sheska or if he let anyone do something to her.

Well, he had already broken that promise in a way. Yesterday will training how to lift myself up without losing control. That did not turn out well. He lost his control and almost fell to the ocean. Sheska was able to push both of them back in the boat by ting some wire to the mast. After we were thrown in the boat I saw she had burned some parts of her shirt. I immediately turned around, I could feel my face had gone a bit red of embarrassment. Sheska had taken some seconds to figure out what had happened and skied. I still could still remember that in her back she had a burn like scar in the shape of a hand. He tried to forget the rest he saw which was basically the back of her bra because it was embarrassing and Ergo would kill him if he found out.

"I promised Sheska's guardian the nothing like that would happen and if it did he would kill me."

"Is his name Einstein?"

"No, it Ergo. Where did you hear that name?"

"Sheska said it and started to cry a little in her sleep."

"Sheska's memories are fussy since two years ago when Ergo found her. Maybe she's remembering stuff as it were a dream."

"How long have you known Sheska, you guys are like best bodies."

"Well of course she my nakama as well as Oppa. Let me see... I meet them six or five days ago."

"Your to trusting" Robin whispered. Ace acted like he did not hear him.

"What?"

"No, nothing" as Ace thought Robin was thinking out laud. Sheska came in the room with Oppa in her shoulder. She looked like she calmed down from the Robin incident.

"We have spotted land" Every one went out side.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

I could not believe my eyes on what I was seeing. The island was surrounded by a natural canyon like wall with only one entrance. You not even see the inside of the island. The sun was even hidden in by the wall.

"If you guys go through the port you will be forced to pay a great amount of taxes that the royal families have put in place." Robin said pointing at two towers in each side of the opening.

"Thous are filled with guards, they havent spotted the ship. They are going to search the whole ship and then make you a stamp to enter the city." He lifted up his shirt and like Gray from Fairy Tail he had a symbol in his chest. It was in the shape of a pointing up circle with a dot in the center. It had wings in each side and had a straight line going down from the half circle. The color of the symbol was black which was a bit unexpected since he always wired green.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Ace leaned on the door.

"There is an entrance, like a cave on the other side of the island where my followers take in ships for goods to give to the people. We have the same stamps so you guys an enter the city with out problem. But, I would recommend you to leave as soon as possible. Silent Kingdom is almost in civil war. The people against the royal families."

"Why are you guys almost in civil war?" Oppa flew in front of Robin.

"Oppa, don't just ask those type of question in the open." I tried to lean-to get to Oppa.

"No it fine. It all started when the second son of the most powerful of the rich family took all the power. His name is Julius M. Alegofiria. He started to unite all the rich families to a same governmental system. Almost like a monarchy. The rich families that refused were secretly destroyed or black mailed to submission. The only rich family left to fall into Julius plan is the Oregano. They are the one in charge of the whole system of museums in the city. The problem is that they are being black mailed about selling arts, but they are not true. The other rich families have stolen them and sold them. The people of the Kingdom has already decided to fight against Julius when the Oregano family falls." He took a dep breath and continued.

"My group is trying to not let the Oregano family fall. That's why we have stolen the stolen artefacts and bringing them back to the museums."

"So you are with the royal family" Ace said in a serious voice.

"Nothing like that. The thing is that the Alegofiria has still another heir. The youngest son Sammy D. Alegofiria. His a very smart kid that could stand and stop against this problem. He is our only hope, but..." He looked at the floor."Sammy saw older brother get thrown from the top of the cattle to the Caetano river. The older brother has not been seen since then. After that Sammy was locked in a tower were Julius controls all his movements. We are planing to use the help of the Oregano family to help Sammy take the control." Every one stayed silent. How cruel could Julius be.

The ship was almost at the coördinates Robin had given them. They could see a cave that was hidden my a mirage created from the sea. Tha farther you gat the less you could see the entrance. This was brilliant. I could not help by geeky brain wanter the possibilities of this discovery in my world would be beneficial. The inventions I started to think could only cause danger to the world. It wasnt the fault of Scientist that people used their discoveries as weapons. It was all caused by the nature of human been of wanting to protect what they cared about or to fulfil their desires. No matter how you looked at it there is always to sides of a coin.

We started to enter the cave. It was dark and smelled like wet soil. Suddenly a group of people wearing the same mask as Robin appeared out of nowhere.

"Calm down you guys, am back"

"Robin is that you" An old man stepped froward. "It is you, we though you were dead."

"Me to until this guys saved my life. They are here to see Silent Kingdom."

"A I see, our kingdom is not in the best shape now but is still has some turist places open."

"My name is Adan Salazar, every one calls me Old Man Adams. I welcome you to Silent Kingdom, please make yourselves at home."


	12. Elizabeth Oregano

Hello every one I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it mysterious. Don't forget to wait tomorrow for the next chapter.

* * *

Robin

* * *

_Old Man Adam is always says the same thing to all the visitors. _We gat out of the boat. This placed look the same as aways; dark, wet and the metal safety tubes smell like rotten eggs. We started to keep walking trew the cave entrance un til we reached the main entrance room. The room looked a bit crazy with papers falling from the tables, there were boxes that were left here intend of taking them to the storage room and there were cups on the tables.

"Robin" Old Man Adam gave me my contact-lence kit box. I just remembered that I had lost them in the ocean revealing my red eyes.

"Thanks" I put them with out trouble. My eyes looked brown now that was good. I hope Sheska, Ace or Oppa don't ask about them. I had no probable to show those eyes, at least not here, in this Kingdom. Old Man Adams gat the stamper for Sheska, Ace and Oppa.

"Can I have your hand for a second young lady?" Sheska looked at me worried.

"Don't worry that one is not permanent." Sheska knotted and gave him her right hand and stamped it. A yellow mark like the one I have except the line down the half circle. This meant they were visitors, besides the mark would disappear in four to five days.

"Young man" Ace gave him his right arm as well, his mark was orange.

"Young cat" Oppa gave him his right paw. A messenger came in the room.

"Thank you" Every one in the room jumped.

"A taking cat!" Every one in the room said at the same time.

"Ah, guys don't worry about it"

"Old Man Adam, Elizabeth of the Oregano family has come to talk to Robin" _She here? Why does she always make bold moves like this?_

"Robin...your ok. We heard that you..."

"Am alive and its a long story. I will go talked to her now. Old Man Adam tell our visitors what are some good places to visit." He only knotted and started taking to Ace and the guys about the Great Museum of Arts the Oregano had. I started to follow the messenger.

A while later

"Shes in this room" I knotted and the messenger left. I entered the room.

"Robin" Elizabeth had a red vine color cape to hide herself. She was wearing one of her dark blue dresses with golden color sting design of stars. Her black curly hair was in a half pony tail, her blue eyes were starting to get watery and her little pear earings were clear as water.

"I thought you died" She looked at my bandaged arm. "Your hurt"

"What are you doing here?" She looked a bit surprised. I could tell she was holding back her tears. _She had to understand I can't go back to that life, not even if I wanted to._

"I wanted to check it was a lie about you getting hurt and we can't keep this up Robin. Julius is blaming the Oregano family for using all the money of the kingdom. The people are going to fight."

"I know, but we have to last till Sammy's birthday"

"I know, to follow the plan" She sat back down. Even as the heir of the Oregano family, Elizabeth had to already deal with political problems. _This is all Julius fault_.

"It's best if you go back. We don't want your father to worried." I started to turn towards the door when Elizabeth hugged me from the back. _I can't, no matter what I can't go back._

"Robin, please after everything is fixed. Please...please come back." I could feel tears fall to my back. The guilt was killing me slowly inside as I felt th mark in my chest get warmer.

"Elizabeth you know I can't." She took her hands away from me.

"I could follow you."

"You can't, you have to help Sammy" I started to walk, leaving Elizabeth alone. _I can't go back._

* * *

Ace

* * *

Well after Robin left I could not take Old Man Adams history of the museums and how they were special to the kingdom any longer. Sheska seemed to keep it cool, maybe she was interested in this stuff. Old Man Adam guided use in many passages that made me claustrophobic. At the end he guided use to a door.

"Well this will guide you to town" Old Man Adam gave Sheska a map. "Please try to evaded the guards since your don't really have permission to be here."

"We understand" Sheska said and Old Man Adam open the door.

It felt nice to breathe the fresh air. The only things we cold see where oak trees. We started to head tho the city. We started to walk until I heard my stomach growl.

"Your hungry?" Oppa flew to my shoulder and his stomach growled.

"Yeah, and looks like you to."

"We didn't eat breakfast. You guys could at leat control your stomach" Sheska said as her stomach growled. She started to get a bit red of embarrassment.

"Looks like your hungry to" Se turned and started to walk fast.

"Well lets head to town and get something to-" Sheska crashed into a girl with a cape.

"A sorry, I did not see you" She looked like she had been crying. I went to help Sheska and the girl up.

"No it was my fault, I did not see you passed by." She looked at our hands. "Ah, visitors that's nice to have in a time. Did you come from the base?"

"Ah" Sheska looked at me.

"Don't worry am with Robin. My name is Elizabeth Oregano, nice to meet you."

"Nice to met you my name is Sheska and this is Oppa."

"My name is Ace nice to meet you." My stomach growled.

"We should hed to town, am starving"

"I know a good place to eat and is not to far from here"

"Really" Oppa said flying to Sheska's shoulder.

"Yep" Elizabeth started to get nervous. "A taking cat and he can fly."

"Am I the only cat that can talk?"

"Hard to say Oppa, but I think will take your offer Elizabeth." Sheska said. We all started to follow Elizabeth threw thow forest.


	13. The True Heir to the Alegofiria Family

This chapter is really good. Well for my opinion. Don't forget to write what you think of this chapter and don't forget to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

Elizabeth had guided use to a small restaurant that was by a water-mill. It looked like a comfy place you could call home. The house was made of red bricks and had a wooded roof. The restaurant was called the white feather. It looked more comfy inside. It completely looked like the maids coffee from Kawachi Wa Maid sama except the waiters are not maid but an old couple. They looked like they were in their sixties. The woman was wearing a long yellow skirt, and a shirt leave blue and white pocket-dauted shirt. The man was wearing a simple pair of black pants, a white shirt and had black glasses.

"Hi Mr. and Ms. Samzon. It been a will"

"A lady Elizabeth, my child you have grown." Elizabeth gave Ms. Samzon a hug. "Oh where are my manners, we have to get your table ready. Oh and Elizabeth dear who are this friends of your?"

"Ah, this is Shaka Penn, Ace D. Portgas and Oppa." Mr. Samzon guided use to a table by the window. Then Ms. Samzon past each of use a menu.

"Well what would you want to order today?"

"I will want the usual Ms. Samzon."

"Still eating the poster first and then the meal. That's good at least it's something that was not changed." _Is she thinking about the civil war? I would not blame her some changes are not always good but you always have to live with them. Like Luffy after Ace... _I looked at him for a second and then looked at my menu. _I forgot, that happens. I can't..._

"What can I get you Sheska?" Said Ms. Samzon and she finished writing Elizabeth's order. I skimmed the menu really fast and saw something that reminded me of back home.

"Can I have the tomato soup please." Ms. Samzon smiled. I remember how Ms. Honey-moon would make use this soup after going out on a cold or rainy day. The professor would always say how delicious the soup was in long and complex english words. I would just describe it as been good because it was filled with Ms. Honey-moon's love. I could not help but smile.

"What about you Oppa?"

"Fish place" Ms. Samzon staid calm, maybe she had seen to many strange things in her life already.

"And what about you young man?"

"Can I get two orders of the day, one order of rice with shrimp and one order of spaghetti with meat balls please." Ms. Samson knotted and left to the kitchen. Every thing here seamed at peace, you can't even tell that this Kingdom is on the burg of a civil war.

I started to look to the paintings of the house when I saw a painting of a family with three sons. The young woman had curly honey colored hair that was in a bun had a puffy jet heavy orange and white fabric with golden outlines of butterflies. She was caring the youngest boy who had short wave hair. He was wearing a blue coat with white pants. The second oldest son that had semi-long strait dark brown hair was standing in the middle of th father and the mother. He was wearing a purple coat with white pants. The boy was trying to act more maturer my standing like a soldier. The father had short dark brown hair. He was wearing a white with gold coat and white pants. He had one hand on the shoulder of the oldest boy. He had short light brown hair with a green coat and white pants. They all hard red eyes like Robin.

"That's" I guess I was thinking out laud. _No, it could not be. This must be a joke or why would he say that._

"That is a painting of the Alegofiria family ten years ago. That when Lord Baltimore and Mistress Michel were the head of the Alegofiria family. Those are there three sons. The youngest Sammy D. Alegofiria. The second oldest Julius M. Alegofiria. And..." Mr. Samzon said with a kind grandpa voice.

"Robin" I said in a whisper. Ace sit himself strait, Oppa jumped and Elizabeth eyes started to fill with sadness.

"That's right young lady. That Robin William Alegofiria the true heir to the Alegofiria family."

* * *

Robin

* * *

Robin started to walk in the forest. He liked the smell of oak trees in this season. He knew it was dangerous for him to be out here, but he need to get some fresh air. It was two days till Sammy's fifteen birthday. That meant he had the age to be able to control the Alegofiria family. Julius will be sending assassins at me, I can't let other people involve. Robin felt a warm wind that smelled like blood came south of where he was. He had been followed for an hour.

"I know you are there, you have followed me for an hour so come out!" He said as he put out hiss glove-bow and strapped to his hand. It was small to be a bow and it fitted like a glove. He drew a small arrow from the bag that was strapped to his right leg. Robin felt stupid each time he forgot his bow and arrows like two night ago.

A man wearing a white mask that covered his entire face came down from a tree. He was wearing a red sweater, red pants and white shoes. He had a small dagger in his hand.

"They said you were good."

"What can I say am Robin Wold after all"

"Yeah, sorry to say this but I need to kill you"

"Well am sorry to say I can't die just yet" The both started to run towards each other, starting the fight.


	14. Two Years Ago On March 17

Hey this chapter explains everything! I hope you enjoy it and hope you like how this story is going.

* * *

Ace

* * *

"Wait a second, then why did Robin say that the he died when his alive?"

"Because his not able to get clause to the house hold of the Alegofiria family or proclaim the spot of the heir."

"But why?" Elizabeth took a deep breath. She looked at Mr. Samzon who knotted.

"It all happened two-year ago when Julius turned fifteen years on, on March 17. Robins parents had died three years ago. Robin was force to take control of the Alegofiria just after he had turned fifteen. Julius was jealous of Robin, the older brother, the one that every one looked up to. That day Julius decided to change all of that, he would become the heir of the Alegofiria family and he would for every one to follow him. He forced Robin to a duel using Sammy as a hostage. Robin skills are stronger with the bow than a sword. They were kept fitting until they gat to the left top of the left tower. That when Julius stroke Robin in his mark. Then he pushed Robin from the tower to the river." Elizabeth looked like she was remembering a nightmare.

"The marks of this kingdom to help use keep. When some one from the rich families get his mark cut or scratched by a member of the same family. That person...that person is considered to be a trader. The purple color of the mark turns black. With that if you try to get close to the house hold or touch any of the family with royal family, the mark starts to get warm and starts to burn the hearth from the inside out."

"That's horrible" Oppa said as Ms. Samzon put our plates on the table. Elizabeth only knotted.

"But Robin's mark is not on the side of his heart" I said. _Who could it kill him then?_

"He let you see his mark?" Elizabeth voiced sounded quite surprised.

"Yeah, but he never told use what it was for. Let me guess the black line is the scar?" Elizabeth knotted. This conversation was making Elizabeth look smaller.

"It warms that crawls to your heart. Like if it were alive." _This was strange. I had never meet anything like this. Sheska looked like she has seen this, or at least something like that._

"The only day Robin can go back is in two days when Sammy will turn fifteen and be able to take control of the Alegofiria family. His planning to go their and make thing right."

"Is he going to fight Julius?" I said as I stuffed me mouth with food.

"Yeah, his planing in making Julius a trader as he is." Then I just fell asleep.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

"Is he ok, he just fell asleep in his food."

"His ok, this happens a lot." Stupid Ace he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation.

"But anyway, wouldn't Julius try to stop Robin?" Elizabeth knotted.

"That's what happened when you found him at -"

"Pow" the whole house started to shake. You could see a dust screen from outside the window. I could see Robin standing up by the river bank. He looked to have been kicked in the stomach. He pulled out an arrow from his side pack and shout it at someone hiding in the dust screen.

"Robin!" Elizabeth started to run towards the exit when I stopped her.

"Let me go!"

"If you go out there you might just get in Robin's way." Her eyes widen, then started to calm down.

"Ace" I tapped him in the forehead. His sleeping bubble popped. He started to stretch an began to eat again. I could hear Elizabeth say: "His eating again?"

"Ace am going to help Robin out for a second"

"Ah, ok" I heard Elizabeth say: "He said it so fast." I started to walk to the door when I looked at Elizabeth. She was worried about him. She's probably a child hood friend or maybe a bit more than that.

"Don't worry am much stronger than what I look. Oppa!" He came flying to my shoulder.

"When I leave an opening take Robin out-of-the-way, please" He skilled at me.

"All do my best!" I knotted and headed out the door.

* * *

Robin

* * *

Ok, I was doing fine when that man became twenty or thirty. To be honest, I had lost count. Well yeah I was doing fine when suddenly a really skinny guy that was just bones. Well it was even wearer with his long neon blue hair and his greaser type out fit. Yeah, it turns out that his actually really strong and yeah bad day for Robin. I had broken one or two ribs with that kick. I should had possible to the part where his one of the Four Assassin Cayotes, and probably remember that their one of the most famous assassin groups in the hole East Blue.

Well that wasn't the best move I had made in my life or what I had left of it if I did not beat this guy up. The man started to come at me with long needles of some sort. He had just drawn his weapon to make his kill. I tried to shot and arrow but he just deflected it using a needle. I had to do something if not I was doomed.

"Robin Wold you are going to die!" The man came up to me, I could not do anything. I was going to die. Am sorry Sammy, am sorry Elizabeth am dead.

"Strill, strill"

"Don't plan on dying just yet, the party is getting started." It was Sheska. She was in front of me with some gloves that had three wires coming out of the middle of her fingers. _Totally copied my design. _She had a web like design that had conflicted with the Assassin's path.

"You copied my glove weapon design" She said in a series voice. Not taking her eyes of the enemy.

"No you stool my design and what are you doing here? Went you in-" I had tried to stand up. Bad idea. My adrenaline had gone down and the worst thing. I started to feel the pain of my broken rib. Oppa grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Hey wait!"

"You're in no condition to fight, Sheska will take care of everything" Oppa said dragging me to a little restaurant. I remembered that place. It was Ms. and Mr. Samzon's restaurant.

"I prefer to die than let a girl take care of my fight"

"It's her or Ace, which whan will crash you dignity less?" Oppa said throwing me inside the house, falling into Elizabeth's arms.

"It has been decided already"


	15. Sheska VS Masako

Hey guys sorry if I posted this chapter a bit late and that it's a bit short. Had some AP homework to do. I hope you enjoy Sheska's fight! Am not that good at describing actions do, but I triad my best. Please post if you liked it or any way it could help me write action since in the future. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sheska

* * *

Ok, Robin might not forgive me but he's to hurt to fight. I stared at the enemy. He looked like a weird rock band member.

"A women, how dare you interfere in this fight. I have to finish killing Robin Wold."

"Sorry can't let you do that" my body tensed. It was itching to fight.

"Woman do you know who I am? I am Masako, one of the Four Coyote Assassins."

"Never haired of them."

"What?" He fell dramatically to the ground. He recovered and pointed a huge needle like those in Naruto.

"Then you die women!" He threw them at me. I let the needles go trough me, it was still a bit weird when things went through me. I felt that I was just feeling the thing go through me without pain. I could feel my electric power get divided like when I send it through the wires. it just felt normal in a way.  
I had to concentrate on the fight. Masako was surprised and stopped frozen for a will. I started to make a trap. I moved my arms from left to right, up and down to get the wire tangled around the trees. Everything was ready to for action.

"What are you?" The perfect time. I pulled the wires, tangling Masako and stopping his movements. He looked like if he were crucified with his legs open. Wire in his elbows and hands supported his body. The wire in his chest and legs prevented him from moving. It was a perfect way to defeat someone who you really don't want to fight. _What am worried do is if they are four guys in his group, then where are the other three?_

I stopped and try to see if there was another killer essence around. I though their was some behind some tree, I could not sense anything, probably my imagination. This made me worry, could they hide this well or there just not here. I was probably worrying about nothing.

"Firs think my name is Sheska Penn not women. Second sorry I am not going to die today. Oh, the last thing: have a nice long nap." I send some electricity through the wires electrifying him. He's head when down as if he was boiling. I let the wires loosen and return back to the glove. Except for one string that was tying his body. I used the same system as a measuring tape to bring back in the tape after you finish using it.  
It's actually quite simple. To let the sting go, I just lift up two fingers and the wire that is in between this two fingers come out. When I want the string to come back I just pull down my finger like if I were making a punch. It really cool. Ace thought it was too complicated. Every one came out of the house.

"What did you do to him? How we're you not killed with does needles?" Robin said trying to walk with Elizabeth's help. Ace looked sleepy as he was coming.

"I eat the electric-electic Devil Fruit. My whole body turned to electricity and about this guy, don't worry I just electrocuted him just info to knock him down."

"The Devil Fruit actually exist?" Robin looked amazed.

"Hey where's Oppa?" Ace said looking both ways.

"He's not with you guys? He left Robin with you." I said. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Masako started to give a little laugh.

"Your await, that's fast. But-" I pulled one the wire to strait him up. "Where is Oppa?" I tried to make my voice sound as calm as I could. I wanted to run around crazy trying to find him.

"You did not knots that they took your little friend in our little fight." I put him down. In a flash I went to the tree where I had felt the little amount of presents. Their was a note:

_We have your little friend Robin Wold. Come and fight use_

_with your little new friend of course,_

_on Sammy's little birthday party in the center hall._

_You don't want to keep me waiting for the sake of your_

_little friend and brother._

_Signed:_

_Fuutoshi Yamato_

_The Leader of the Four Assassin Coyotes_

I broke the paper. _How could this had happened?_ Ace came to me.

"Where is he?"

"They have him, they want Robin and use to fight them on Sammy's birthday...How could I have let this happen?"

"Don't blame yourself Sheska. Oppa is strong, he will be ok. The only thing we have to worry about is fighting this guy." Flames started to come out of Ace's body.

"I will never forgive someone who hurts my nakamas"


	16. Oppa and Sammy

Sorry for not posting for three days, I had AP Self Study Guided do, a test over 55 words and am sick. Here is the next chapter of "My Story With Ace". Hope you like it and don't forget to wait for the next chapter. Please tell me if you like Oppa's point of view. I will like to read your reviews.

* * *

Oppa

* * *

I could feel someone poking my check. I opened my eyes. _When did I fall asleep? I was going to meet with Sheska when everything went back. _I could see a young boy with semi-long curly brown hair with red-amber eyes, just like in the painting.

"Are you ok cat?" I stand up. I was in a big blue room with a big white carpet and a desk. I was on a big fluffy pillow that was on a white bed. I had some kind of metal bracelet. _What are this?_

"Yep" The boy smiled.

"You really can talk" The boy was wearing a fancy blue coat like in the prince books Sheska would read at night. Ah, that was not because I was scared of the dark or because I could not sleep with out a night story. I like to be like the prince in the books. Always strong able to protect the people they love. _Am just weak. _Sheska would always say that all people have a weakness, we just have to learn how be stronger or have friends to help you over come them. I guess mine is by training, but I just can't keep up. Then Sheska has been having old memories from the other world, which make her cry. She's also been worried about Ace. She hasn't told me yet do._ I wonder why. I know Sheska knows a lot about this world, but she some times says that she knows a little too much for her own good. I want to help Sheska if she will need help in any way. I want to be there for her._

"Your Sammy right"

"Yep, what your name?"

"It's Oppa. Where are we?" He looked a bit sad.

"Were in one of the towers in the castle. Were not able to leave here do." He pointed at the bracelet. That when I saw he had one as well. His had some scratches. Probably from trying to break them.

"This is like takers. When we try to leave an alarm goes off" _I can't fly out then._

"Don't worry my friends will come and rescue use" Sammy looked surprised.

"Your friends, are they strong?"

"Yep, Ace and Sheska are really strong. Ah! Your brother is coming to" Sammy looked like he was going to cry, but at the same time we made a smile

"You mean Robin. I knew it his alive and doing everything he can to stop Julius" I knotted

"His coming in two days, in your birthday"

"How is he, I have not seen him for a long time..." I smiled.

"His great" I started to tell the story of how we meet Robin and what he had done for the past years after he was exiled from the Alegofiria family.

"That good, I nothing less from my bother. I wish we could help."

"Maybe we can, I wave a plan" Sammy started to listen. _Am not sure if it would work or not, but we had to try to help the others somehow._

* * *

Sheska

* * *

Every one was quiet in the room, well every one except Ace who decided to eat a buffet again. He really did have an endless stomach. We tied up Masako in a chair because he had nagged about the floor been to hard or cold. He was like that for a good thirty minutes, he just wanted him to be quiet.

"You guy's should not get ennoble in this." Robin said in a whisper.

"They have our friend, we wont stay quiet about that." I said looking at his eyes. Even do they were brown, probably from contacts, they looked full of power ready to explode into fury.

"I can get him back"

"No, we have to go ourself."

"I will not tolerate it"

"You will have to tolerate it then" Ace said after swallowing some food. "They told use to come."

"Even so"

"I get that you are a man who tries to protect what his friends. That's why you made Sheska mad in the boat. To not let use even clause to getting involve in this. But, we are like that to. We never let a friend" _So, Ace knew all along. Nah, he probably concluded it after he heard Robin's situation. But, this is the first time I have seen Ace act like a captain before, well other than when he beat up Captain Eyelash. I want to follow him, but the future. I remember the scene were Ace jumps in front of Luffy to save him. No, I will not think of it until the time is right. For now I have to concentrate on this, I have to rescue Oppa._

"So what's the plan going to be? We only have two days to prepare ourselves right." Robin could not say no. He forced a smile.

"First, we need to get information of our adversaries." Robin looked at Masako.

"Am not taking"

"You just did" Robin said standing up.

"Oh, crap I did. Ah am still taking! OK, in the count of three I will not tack anymore."

"One" Robin pulled out a feather from his pocket.

"Two" Robin walked closer to him.

"and th-" Masako started to laugh as Robin tickled him with a feather. Every one in the room fell down. _How, could he not think of a better plan? This is One Piece right?_


	17. Robin's Great Plan In Creation

Sorry for posting this chapter at this time. You know that how Sundays are always busy. Yeah. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Coff, coff, there is the answer to probably one of the questions you probably been having. Sorry I just fixed the names a bit.

* * *

Robin

* * *

I stopped tickling Masako and looked at every one.

"His an assassin. His probably trained to not talk. That why when Sheska shocked him, he was able to recover in a short amount time." Every ones eyes widen. Yes, Robin's win. I continue to tickle Masako for ten minutes when he gave up.

"Ok. The captains on the Coyote Assassins is Linaly Shikirutsi. His weapons are his own hands"

"Wait, Linaly is a girl's name do" Sheska said as she was fixing something in her glove weapon.

"He was support to be born a girl but yeah, he actually killed his mother and father because if that." Ace looked a bit cold with the situation.

"Any way, he has trained sins he was born. He's hands have become hard as diamond and stronger than any man. His able to hide his presences without any fail. His even able to make a hole in your brain before you even see him. Well maybe I would say before you relive that you are dead." Masako gave a small smile.

"Ok, next guy" Ace said starting to get fired up.

"Aren't you scared boy?" Masako said as he looked at Ace in the eyes.

"He's gat one of my friends, there is no way I can back out" Ace had no fear in his eyes. I wish I could be as confident as him when I make a decision.

"You have a death wish boy" Masako looked surprise. Like if he ha not seen some one like that in a long time.

"The Second Strongest is Reyna McVal, she's also known as the Queen of Blades. She's a scary woman, she uses one blade but has a mirage trick that makes them look like she's attacking with million." Masako looked scared. She's probably a strong opponent.

"Last person that takes the place of being the third strongest is Ricker Bellinzona" Masako took a deal breath. "His the most special of all the assassins. His...how do I say this. His in love with any killing machine that exist and has it. The bad thing about that is that he knows how to use them very well. For my opinion he could be number two if he didn't have that weakness over women." Every one in the room stayed quiet.

"Ah! I was not supposed to tell that much information. Now if they see me they will kill me!"

"Relax Masako. We won't tell them that you gave use the information." I said sitting back down.

"Well now we decided who is going to be our opponents"

"Mines Linaly" Ace said, no one contradicted him. He was the best option.

"Well then mine is Reyna" I said. I was not sure if I could beat her, no I had to.

"No, your opponent is Julius. You have to get to his as fast as possible, Robin." Sheska said finishing her gloves.

"You can't take on two opponents, it's insane!" I said, before I scared myself of how serious Sheska was.

"I have a plan already. I can take them both on with out a problem."

"Let her Robin, when Sheska has a plan it never fails." Ace said continuing eating. I could not make Sheska change her decision.

"Fine, but now let talk about the way were going to infiltrate the castle. It going to be fun." I made a smile. I think it better since its called Robin's Grate Plan.

* * *

Sheska

When we started to head back to the base, it started to rain. We all ran, but we still ended up soaked.

"It's cold" said Elizabeth as we walked down the tunnel.

"Were almost there. It's best if you stay here the night. With all this rain there probably some rock-slideds by the mountains." Elizabeth knotted.

"All just have to send my parents message."

"Should we go to our boat since we still have to talk about the plan?" I said as I rubbed my hands. The cave did start to get warmer as we went down, but it still cold.

"Yeah, I don't think you guys would mind"

"Not really" Ace said. His hair was wet and it made it look a bit longer and darker. His didn't look cold since he is made of fire. I wonder if the rain made him cold at all. I looked forward, only the little lamps of oil to lied the way. We past just headed to the boat as fast as we could. It looked like Robin didn't have to tell everyone his here. Robin just grave a small rock and threw it ahead of use. It echoed for five or six seconds then it stopped.

"What did you do that for?" Ace said not turning back.

"It's how we tell the rest that were not intruders and that I am here. Each one of use has to create a different echo. Mine is easy, it's basically towing a rock and make more of the echo on the left side of the cave." We continued on. I guess this was their safety rules. We came to the boat faster than before, probably another tunnel or something.

"I guess the girls take a shower first to not get sick." Ace said opening the door. "All get a towels for me and Robin. Sheska you can show Elizabeth where everything is."

"Yeah, Elizabeth follow me." We walked inside. It felt lonely without Oppa here. I miss him. I first took Elizabeth to my room to get a change of cloths. I should her where everything was.

"You can start taking a shower, I will just go and put all the wet cloths in the drier.

"They won't true anything funny right." My eyes widen and started to laugh. Elizabeth's face was a bit red.

"Ace wont try to do anything. He's not interested in that kind of stuff. Besides he has well manners with girls. He will stop Robin if he does anything funny. Trust me on that."

"Have you known Ace for a long time? You guys look to be close friends."

"Actually I meet him not to long ago"

"Ah, really"

"I guess I trust Ace quite a lot since he helped me protect a person that is very close to me." Elizabeth smiled. I standed up.

"All be back in a second then."

"Yep" I left the room and headed to the laundry. I quickly separated the close and put them to was and dray. I started to head back when I relic Ace and Robin were taking in Ace's room. I knew it was wrong but I could over hear them taking.

"Really man am not going to do anything."

"No way you're not moving from here."

"Fine, hey why can't Sheska bring out her electricity like you." I swallowed. The truth is that I had a lot of trouble bringing out my electricity unlike Ace that throw his flames. I told Ace it was because I also had used for medical purposes, but the truth is that it's probably because am from a different world. But, how could I explain that to him? I was still training to do it do. I realised I had walked to the bathroom. I guess I lost my self in thoughts. I guess I better take one. I knocked.

"Elizabeth it's me may I come in?"

"Yeah"


	18. Robin's and Ace's Tea Party

Sorry for not posting I had homework that tripled and they were fixing the internet in my house. Here I hope you enjoy this talks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to wait for the next one!

* * *

Robin

* * *

"I think she's not able to bring out all her electricity because she also used the fruit as medicine for a would she got two years ago or something like that." Ace said as he finished drying his hair off. We were still wearing our wet cloths. Ace scared me when he tried to warm some milk with his fire in the kitchen. I thought he really would burn the whole ship down. Well in the kitchen we ate some chocolate chip cookies that Sheska had made. They were actually good. Some how I expected them to taste funny by how Sheska is. This was surprising. In the end Ace made some hot chocolate for me and some tea for himself. We took them to his room to wait for the girls to finish taking a shower.

"Hmm" I still think Sheska is a mysterious person. Shore she's smart and all, but something about her make it a bit uneasy to trust her.

"What kind of would was it?"

"I think it the one that caused her to lose her memory. It's like a burn on her back." Ace did not look like he was cold. I was trying to control my shivering from the cold. I drank some of my hot chocolate.

"Did you see it?" Ace stayed quiet. I wonder why.

"You have seen it"

"Yeah, her burn marks are in the shape of a hand. As if some one grabbed her."

"That odd, maybe it something about her past."

"Why are you so interested do?" Ace sounded a bit intimidating. It could be two things. 1. He doesn't want me to hurt Sheska or 2. He's a bit jealous. _Nah, it's one._

"I think that she's regaining her memory"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because..." I leaned my head back to the bed "remember that she was crying for someone. That's probably a person from her past. Also, she's to confident"

"Nah, she's always been that confident with everything. But, you have a point."

"Am not sure if she will tell you or not"

"I don't really care" Ace drank some tea.

"She's a nakama. If she has problems with something, she will ask for help. Besides, I don't judge people by their past or their blood." His voice became scarier when he said "blood". I wonder about Ace's past. He has said a lot about Sheska's, but non about his. Ace pulled out an orange note-book from the desk and wrote something.

"Is that your -"

"Yeah, Sheska recommended getting one." It looked like for and instant Ace remembered a nightmare and then sat back down.

"I hope this plan works, am sure we had a 20% of failure"

"I think it 10%, and relax. If the plan doesn't work will just have to improvise in the spot" It was easy for him to say it. He probably doesn't see how much this plan will affect every one in the kingdom. Specially Sammy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been his friend since he could remember. He didn't want her to get into more mess than what she was in.

"Can Sheska really beat two assassins?"

"She can, specially if she does what am thinking she will do." Some one knocked the door. Sheska opened the door. Her hair looked black and longer. She was wearing some naïve blue shorts that reached a bit above the knee with a pink "Sunshine" shirt. She has a yellow towel in her hand. Behind her was Elizabeth. Both of the girls were a little red because they took a shower in warm water. She was wearing some orange shorts with a yellow cloud like design shirt. They were probably Sheska's. _Now that I think about it, it's the first time I had seen Elizabeth wear shorts. She would always wore long dresses or short dresses with leggings. _Elizabeth eyes meet mine. She turned a little red and hide behind Sheska. _This girl, she's always like that. She should look for some one better that can actually touch her. But, still I wish I could me by her. _Elizabeth was holding a small basket with laundry. They are probably the cloths they had wound, they looked dry already.

"The bath is open now, hurry and take a shower before you get sick. Ace don't forget to wash the cloths so they have time to get dry."

"Yeah, I know. We left some milk and water warming so that you guys could make some hot chocolate or tea. We also left you guys the chocolate cookies in the kitchen."

"Thanks, will continue taking after you guys finish taking a shower." They left, probably to the kitchen.

"You better take a shower first. I have to put all the wet cloth to dry and I wont get sick that easily because of my devil fruit." I knotted grabbing the extra p-j Ace let me borrow and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Ace

* * *

I did not want to think about it. If Sheska did start to gain back her memories she would tell me. Is she afraid of me finding about something about her past? Is she going to change if she does get her memory back? _Why am I worrying about Sheska this much? Is it because she's a nakama like Oppa? I don't even know any more. _

I waked to the laundry room which was the first door you met as you went down from the kitchen.

"Thanks" I heard Elizabeth's voice. Girls are truly loud. I should finish as fast as I can to not over hear anything. I entered the laundry room, leaving the door open.

"Hey Sheska"

"Yes"

"Am sure this is a bit road of m to ask, but... where did you get that scar in your back?" _That's the scar I saw last time. _I putted every thing in the washer and turned it on. I don't know why my body did not want to move. I actually wanted to stay and continue to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ah, that. Don't worry it ok to ask. Actually I don't remember. This is the wound that caused my memories to be lost. When Ergo found me my back was full of this burn like hands. I ate the electric-electric devil fruit for its medical purposes to help me survive. After two years, that scar on my back is the only mark left."

"Was Ergo the person Ace helped you protect?"

"Yeah" Some how hearing those words made me feel happy.


	19. A Fun Girl Talk Ends Up Creating a Figth

Sorry for posting so late. I have to finish the book "As I Lay Dying" this weekend. It's a good book but am on pg. 54 of 261 so, yeah. I also have to make a family tree for this book. It actually not that hard. Anyway, here is ch. 19 for you. Also you should read slytherindaughterofhephaestu s and randomgirldadada stories. They are my friends from school that gat me addicted to FanFiction. It was more slytherindaughterofhephaestu s than randomgirldadada, but you get the point. I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have something planed.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

"Ah, that. Don't worry it ok to ask. Actually I don't remember. This is the wound that caused my memories to be lost. When Ergo found me my back was full of this burn like hands. I ate the electric-electric devil fruit for its medical purposes to help me survive. After two years, that scar on my back is the only mark left."

"Was Ergo the person Ace helped you protect?"

"Yeah" It felt great to have a girl talk from time to time. In Shell City I would always be working in the bar, but I was able to make some friends. I made a friend named Amy. We would always tacked about girl problems until last summer she was forced to move because of her dad's Marine job. _I hope she does not hate me later for becoming a pirate. _

"Hey when is your birthday?" I could feel my eyes widen. I had not really celebrated my birthday in the past two years. We basically just celebrated it the day Ergo found me. I could fix it. I remembered my real birthday.

"It's the 15 of August"

"Than is in four moths and thirteen days" _That a bit specific._

"Yeah"

"Have you told Ace?"

"No, why would I?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong or what?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Girl you are as blind as a bat" I looked more confused.

"You will understand in the future, but now. Do you think it's ok. You know your plan." _She changed to subject fast. I guess it because she is worried. For my plan to work, every one has to complete their part, even Elizabeth._

"Don't worry you will do your best" Elizabeth looked down at her hot chocolate and started to munch on a cookie. She was probably wondering if she could do it. I did not want her to get involve, and what I could tell nether did Robin, but were not having a choice here. Elizabeth will act rash like in the restaurant. She will get in the way of the fight and get hurt. If she follow my plan there is a less of a percentage of her getting hurt and do something dangers. The problem was hiding every thing from Robin.

"You are very worried about Robin aren't you." Elizabeth started to turn a little red.

"His been a good friend since I can remember. He would always protect me from bullies of other rich families. The Oregano family was not really considered to be a real important family even do we created the museums that make our kingdom well-known. The kids in my class would always call be "The daughter of a book-worm family". Robin would stand up for me, even if it was against a lot of kids." _It's just like Ace when he was little in the manga and anime, when he was protecting his brothers. Except I think Robin does now when its safer for every one to backdown._

"Is Ace like that?" I drank some hot chocolate and then said "He is like that. He even fights when there is a high chance of him losing. Some people think he has a death wish." Elizabeth made a smile, I could not help but make a smile back. Someone opened the door. It was Robin in some of Ace's pjs. They were basically some black shorts and a teal blue shirt. He had a red towel around his neck. His eyes looked sleepy from all the action today. He looked at Elizabeth in the eyes and then looked away. Elizabeth looked back down on her hot chocolate. _Dose Robin know about Elizabeth's feelings for him? I think he does but because of the mark his not able to get clause to her. Elizabeth had showed me her mark. _It was like Robin's but dark blue. Her mark on top of her belly button. She had told me that all the rich families had a different colored mark. It usually depended on the color of the flag the family had. The rest of the citizens had mark that were brown._ Those marks look like the guild marks in the world of Fairy Tail, but they could not have that much of an effect on a person's body. Would it?_

"Ace is taking a shower, after he is done I guess I will explain the details of the part one of the invasions plan. After that I guess we should go to sleep. Elizabeth you don't have to stay, you should go and rest." _This guy is stupid. _Elizabeth stated up.

"I have as much of the right to stay in this room as any one else."

"You should not get involve"

"Am sorry Robin, but am staying" Robin grind and then cursed in a whisper.

"Elizabeth you are not needed in this plan, you should not get involve." Elizabeth say back down and started to eat another cookie.

"Sheska, please tell her" _This is bad._

"Sorry Robin I prefer not to get involve in this discussion. I will say that Elizabeth does have a right to stay do"

"Not you to"

"Am only saying this because your plan and it's result will affect all the members of the Oregano family. You even said that they were the only family still fighting Julius control. Elizabeth must know what you are planning to do. She has to tell all the members of her family to prepare for anything that will happen in two days." Robin stayed still. _I think I went a bit over board, besides Elizabeth should have said this not me. She is the one that is trying to stay calm in this situation were her whole family could be destroyed. _Robin robed the back of his head.

Ace came in the room. He instantly could feel the horrible atmosphere created by the fight. Ace was wearing red shorts with a white shirt. His towel was still in the top of his head.

"I think every one should go to sleep. He can talk about the plan tomorrow" Ace said trying to break the mood.

"Yeah, your right" I said standing up from the chair. Elizabeth followed me, she was still mad at Robin.

"Elizabeth I need to talk to you tomorrow" Robin said heading to Ace's room.

"All go first" Elizabeth said heading to the rooms. I took a deep breath.

"What happened" Ace said looking at the door.

"Robin doesn't want Elizabeth to get involve, she does and I just supported Elizabeth's" Ace started to help me pick up the cups and take them to the sink.

"Are you planing for Elizabeth to help you in the fight." I blinked.

"How did you..."

"I guessed you would since you know if Elizabeth doesn't help she might do something stupid." _He already knew._

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Come on Sheska it was not that hard to figure out, specially with in your plans."

"What is that suppose to mean." Ace smiled.

"Nothing really" He a beep breath and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He started to make me feel tense. Ace looked directly to my eyes. I could feel him getting closer to me. He always smelled like shampoo and a bit like the smell created after it rains.

"Sheska, were nakama right"

"Yes"

"We are suppose to tell each other everything right" I swallowed some saliva, does he know I have never really lost my memory. Crap, what am I suppose to say.

"Then why did you not tell my your birthday was the 15 of August"

"Eh" I could feel my face going blank from surprise.

"You never asked"

"Oh, is that so." He looked of to space a bit then he hurried to the door.

"Well I'm going to sleep night"

"Night" I could feel some of my hairs go up from the build up of false stress. _He had me worried there for a second...wait how did he know about my birthday?_


	20. The Day Before The Fight

Sorry for not posting, I had to finish a book and two projects. Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to wait for the next chapter. I promise I will post two chapters on Friday!

* * *

Ace

* * *

I woke up with out a reason. It looks like it would be five in the morning. Robin was still sleeping. It looks like he still tired from his fight. I looked at my desk. _I could not ask her. I will trust her in telling me the truth, but for now..._ I stand up and graves the training notes Sheska had made for me. _I have to become strong_. I changed into my black shorts, yellow opened shirt and my hat. I looked at Robin hoping I had not woken him up and headed out.

I just grabbed a blueberry muffin from the counter as breakfast. All eat more when every one wakes up. I don't want to wake them up with my exploding cooking. I prefer to cook outside, I just shout a fire-ball and it's done. I left, heading out side.

I was surprise to Sheska awake, she was wearing an orange shirt with blue above the knee long short and white flats. It looks like she had been training to be able to bring her electricity from her body. She was in a yoga position on the middle of the deck, breathing slowly and deep. Suddenly electricity started to spar around her body. Her hair started to move as if air was lifting it up. She started to lean forward a bit, losing concentration. The electricity started to disappeared into her necklace or into her body. It was hard to tell. She laid on the deck, breathing hard. She looked tired.

"Your lasting longer than before" She was surprise to see me.

"Yeah, it still hard do" She looked at me and started to laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hoped you liked your muffin today" I looked confirmed for a second. Then I realized that I had some muffin crumbs on my face. I quickly wiped me mouth. Sheska gave me a smile.

"How long are you going to lay in the floor"

"I guess until am able to move my body" She's always training reaching her limits.

"Really, Sheska" I headed by her side and sat by her.

"You should train when we don't have to fight tomorrow." She made a "I know you idiot" kid face and looks like you are about to do the same thing. _Maybe I really should ask you._

"Hey Ace I wanted to talk about something" I could not see her grey eyes as they slowly hid in her hair.

"About what?" She was silent for a monument.

"About my memory...the truth is"

"Your starting to regain some of your memory" Sheska looked at surprised.

"How..."

"You have been acting a bit weird lately and Robin said you were crying for some one." My throughout became dry. Sheska looked at me surprised, not knowing what to say.

"I remembered an old friend that was a lot like a grandpa to me..." She stopped taking, it was painful for her to remember her lost friends of her past. _Sheska is never acts this way._

I started to tickled her in the stomach and she started to laugh. I found out from Oppa that Sheska was very ticklish. I stopped.

"What was that for?" Sheska asked will trying to calm down her laughter.

"That was for you to act normal again. Being depress is not your thing." She hid her face as she started to stand up.

"Your right, thanks Ace. Well then..." She looked at me smiling "I guess we should get back to training." My stomach growled, I knew that muffin was not going to last. Sheska started to laugh.

"I think I first better make breakfast" We both headed back in to the kitchen.

* * *

Robin

* * *

I started to wake up in Ace's room. I had forgotten I had spent the night here in their ship. It felt normal already. I looked out side, it's probably eleven in the morning. Why did Ace not wake me up. I tried to change when I realized I had a huge bruise in my chest from the broken ribs from the fight. The worst part was that it hurt like hell. He remembered how he send a message to Old Adams to get Masako who had stayed in the restaurant. I wonder of they were able to get him with the rain.

I finished changing into the my clean yesterday washed cloths. I almost forgot to put my contacts on and my mask. _I only needed to ware it for a bit longer. Sammy please wait for me._ I headed out side, when I saw Elizabeth coming out of Sheska's room. She was already dressed and ready. Her hair was in a side poiny-tail. I wanted to tell her "Hi or good morning", but I remembered that we had a fight yesterday. I did think about what Sheska said yesterday. Sheska is right, but the person involve in for th Oregano family doesn't have to be her.

"So your finally awake. Sheska made breakfast already. Every one is up stairs waiting for you to wake up." She started to walked toward the door for the kitchen. She was ignoring me.

"All head over there in a sec." I could hear he bite her lip. She wanted me to say go ahead and come with use, but no. I will not let Julius hurt another person I care about. Specially Elizabeth. She might hate me and call me and idiot, but I will not change my mind.

I went up the stair to the kitchen where Sheska was serving Old Adam a cup of tea, Ace was asleep in a chair and Elizabeth was not there. This is good, she probably went out.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" Sheska said waking up Ace.

"Ha, ha, ha, well let's get started with this plan."

"Were not going to wait for Elizabeth?" Ace said with a sleep face.

"We can tell her later. It's best if we first check if we have all the materials to even follow the plan."

"That's a good idea, like that we can complete a plan and not get them mixed up." Old Adam said taking out a list of the material we have left. I know Sheska was looking at me like a liar. I was, but it was a for a good cause. I know Elizabeth will hate me more, but it's the best for her.


	21. Elizabeth's and Robin's Dance Classes

I hope you like this chapter. I went and did some research on the names for the types of masks. I hope you guys enjoy this two chapters and don't forget to wait for the next chapter!

* * *

Elizabeth

* * *

Ok, I am tired of Robin thinking he still has to protect me. I want to probe to him that I can stand up for myself and help Sammy. Sheska and Ace told me to wait outside and listen to the plan since Robin would had probably kicked me out of the room. I supposedly went to get some costumes for the plan which I already had graved a couple of hours back._ Like always Robin's plans were good, but like always they had a big flaw which was... _The door opened and I jumped back as if I was just coming back. It was Old Adam who was checking some thing in the material list.

"Ah, Elizabeth dear. Good you found the costumes and the masks for the guest."

"Yeah, sorry I took a will"

"I should tell you the plan"

"I, no need Robin will tell me. I have to tell my parents where to be to not be affected."

"Always looking out for your family and friends"

"It's a promise we made to the country" Some years ago an island that am not allowed to name was destroyed by the government. This island had the largest records of history of all the world. The books were saved by the archeologist that through them in a lake for them not to get burn. After that incident the Kingdom decided to not let those archeologist work end there. We started to gather history records, statues, architectures and many other things around the world. My family was mainly paying for the construction of the museums will Robins family paid for excursions to find more artifacts.

"Not only because of that reason. You guys have always been clause, don't forget of the bond you have. You always motivate Robin to keep going and he always motivates you to be strong." I could not talk. Some how Old Adams knew Robin and I had a fight. Before Old Adams was our history teacher. Robin and I would always go with him after school. I guess he already know use well. One thing was right do, I had to stop been angry with Robin to work together.

"Your right, thank you. All be heading than." Old Man Adams smiled and knotted. I headed inside to find myself seeing three bodies, with their heads on the table and their souls coming out.

"What happen to you guys" I acted as I had not heard anything.

"Were to tired from finally joined all the twelve plans Robin had into one." Sheska said starting to it properly in the chair. Ace was about to fall asleep and Robin had a sleeping mommy face.

"The plan is simple, we rescue them at the masquerade since it's the time of the note."

"Were almost done, but first..." I let the huge box of costumes on the table, walking every one up.

"Do you guys know how to dance?" Ace looked at Sheska and then at me.

"I don't know how to dance"

"I know some" Sheska rubbed her eye.

"Well it's time to start Elizabeth's and Robin's dance classes. Robin who will you take on?" Robin looked at me for a second. He was probably surprised of me even taking to him.

"All take on Ace, you can help Sheska" I knotted. I graved Sheska arm and pulled her to the middle of the kitchen. She was a bit nervous of how she was trying. Robin made Ace stand up and be about two feet away from use.

"Well then Sheska I will act as the man, you just follow my steps."

"Ok" I put my hand on Sheska's hip and with the other one I graved her left hand. She put her right hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" She only knotted. I took one step forward and Sheska one step back.

"I goes with the count of one, two, three, four and then I will make you spin once." She knotted trying to keep up with me.

"One" We took a step forward with my left and her right.

"Two" We took a step back with my right and her left.

"Three" We took a step forward with my left and her right.

"Four" We took a step back with my right and her left.

"And..." She left go of my shoulder as I made her spin. Sheska was starting to get the pattern. She was a really graceful dancer, she only needed to put a bit of emotion to it and she is still a bit nervous.

"One, two, three, four and spin. One, two, three, four and spin. One, two, three, four and spin." Sheska stared to clam down. "Their you go Sheska, you gat it." We stopped and looked at Robin trying to teach Ace how to dance. Ace kept stepping on Robin and Robin would jump back. We started to laugh, we could not help it. They both looked funny. Both of the guys looked a bit emberised.

"Elizabeth you better help Ace. I give up" Robin quickly moved away from Ace.

"Ok, but you keep practicing with Sheska."

- Five Hours Later -

"Finally Ace you gat it" My feet hurt from being steeped and from dancing with out stop. I went and sat down. Worst idea ever! My knees started to hurt and I did not want to move from the chair. Sheska and Robin were fixing their weapons to make them faster and lighter for an hour now.

"Done" Sheska said putting her wire globes on the table. Ace sat down after getting a water cup for both of use.

"Yep" Robin put down his bow globe. "It looks like its ten something. We better rest for tomorrow since we are all dying here." No one complained. Sheska started to head down with Ace. Robin and I were the only ones in the kitchen. _Sheska and Ace, they left use alone on purpose. I will get them later._

"Can you move?"

"Not really, in a little will I will be able do" Robin headed towards me.

"Come on, I will carry you down"

"No it's fine am good"

"Elizabeth you look like you are about to fall asleep"

"I said am ok Robin, besides you are not able to hug me" Robin eyes widen a bit.

"You are not the same little girl who was always scared of everything." He leaded on the table.

"Not for a long time. Not since what has happen."

"Maybe so, but it still good to relay with your friends"

"I can say that back at you" Robin did not look at me. He kept his face looking down.

"I'm heading down" I started to stand up and walk past Robin. Second biggest mistake ever! I lost force in my legs and started to fall. Robin cached me and lowered me slowly to the ground. I looked at his eyes. I could still imagine how his red-amber eyes looked under his contacts. I wanted to give him what I always wanted to give him, a kiss. Robin started to breathe a bit heavy and backed away. _The mark. _I had forgotten every thing about that. By falling down I caused a lot of pain to Robin. I was still the weak girl who could not stand for herself.

"Rest a bit more, you'll be fine."I just knotted. We stayed quiet, not knowing what to talk about next.

"Elizabeth I am..." Ace came in. _Ace perfect timing don't you think. _

"Is she ok?"

"No, can you carry her to Sheska's room please" Ace looked at Robin and did not argue. Ace started to head towards me and placed me in his back.

"We better go rest" I wanted to keep on taking to him, hear what he wanted to say, but I was too tired to move my body.

"Shall we head down then" Ace said taking me down to Sheska's room. The last thing I remember was seeing Robin look at me in the eyes before entering Ace's room.


	22. The Masquerade

Ok, here is the second chapter. Sorry it took me a will, I went and did some research on the names for the types of masks, sleeves and dresses. I hope you like it!

* * *

Sheska

* * *

_Ok, I get that we are going to a festival and a masquerade, but why do I have to wear high heals? I could wear flats and no one would see it since the dress would cover it up. Elizabeth already gave my a huge lecture of why I should wear them in a high-class only masquerade, but still. It's not that I hate high heals. I'm ok with them and can walk with them. My problem is that after a will of standing up with them my feet start to kill me. Mis. Honey-moon said that was because my feet were not accustomed of wearing high heals and that would change over time if I wore them._

My mouth started to get dry, my wet hair started to feel cold and my skin felt hard. Mis. Honey-moon would had loved being here helping me out with dresses and make up. She was had been a designer before she met the professor. She would always teach me the designs of everything. I wonder how much time has it passed for them, how are they doing with out me and... I stopped thinking about it. I could feel my eyes start to water and I hold them back. I will find a way back.

"Am back" Elizabeth came in with a box and put it in the other bed. Then she started to pull thing out.

"Here" She passed me what it look like a white dress. "Go on try it on" I knotted and started to change.

- A Few Minutes Later After Changing -

"It looks great on you Sheska" Elizabeth said as I looked at my self in a mirror that was behind the closet door. I looked at myself. I really did like the dress. It was a long white dress. The sleeves were bell style sleeves and at the end of the sleeves there was a blue out line. It had V opening in the front. in the middle of the dress there was a big blue string that bade a bow in the back. The dress had three different layers of the ends tips. Each layer had also a blue outline and had a curly design to it. It was not as puffy as a prom dress or a quinceanera dress, but it still had that puffy handed me a white mask with little silver star designs that came from the bottom corners in. In put it on me.

"This is a Domino Mask. It suppose to cover the upper half part of your face. It looks good on you." I looked at myself again.

"Well lets see what are you wearing"

"Not jet we still have to do your hair" Elizabeth made me sit down on the bed will she started to do my hair. She made it bun type with little silver clips.

"Now you are finished" Elizabeth put on a red mermaid dress that a black side bow on the hip. She put on a red mask with black feather on the top and black rose designs on the bottom. Her hair was also in a type of bun.

"I almost forgot make up!" She past me a light red lip gloss will she put on some eyeliner. The only thing I did not put was eyeliner because it made my eyes hurt.

"Ready?" I put on the white high heals that Elizabeth gave me will she put on her black high heals.

"Ready" We headed out of the room.

* * *

Robin

* * *

"How long are they going to take?" Ace said with his head on the table. Ace was wearing a black tux with a blue shirt and a darker blue tie. I gave Ace a white Domino mask that had a blue back wards clover right under his left eye. I was wearing a black tux with a yellow shirt and a darker yellow tie. My mask was also a domino that had a yellow and red diamond designed all over it.

"They are girl Ace. Besides we took a shower first since they decided to fix out tux" We only had waited for thirty minutes or so. The girls came in. Elizabeth looked beautiful, no hot. I had to put my hand under my chin to close my mouth. Red always made her stand out. Sheska also looked beautiful with the white dress. I looked at Ace to see his expression, but he only looked like normal. _I don't get this guy! _

"Well then we should get going" Every one knotted. It only took use ten minute to get to the town with the underground tunnels.

I moved out the rock from the top to get out side. The town was filled with a lot of people like alway wearing mask, specially Court Jester masks. I first gat out then Ace. We helped Elizabeth and Sheska get out. The people danced, laughed, signed, and ate. I would always have fun in this parties with Elizabeth, Sammy and Julius. I still don't get why Julius has done this to every one in the kingdom. He started to head towards the Alegofiria house where the masquerade was going to be. Each step I took started to make me nervous of wether or not my plan would work.

"Were almost there" Elizabeth said pointing al the huge white house with an old red roof and a huge black gate around it. It had not changed one bit from the last time I saw it. I remember how we always would sneak out by claiming a tree in the back of the house. We headed towards the entrance. As planed my men had already replaced the guards and let use pass. My heart could not stop beating hard as I took a step inside the house. I expected the mark to start affecting me, but it didn't burn. _Ok, part one infiltration has been accomplished. _

"Ok, Elizabeth remember where to go when part two starts" She looked at me with sad eyes and knotted.

Julius put the masquerade in the ball room. It was a white marble large room with little green mosaic plant design that headed up in the ceiling where they all intersected a red mosaic rose. The room was illuminated by natural light from the great amount of windows. At night I remember that all the tables that were placed had a huge fire-pot in the middle. Mom had designed this part of the house from an ancient architecture that had been found in a desert.

"Part two will begin, Ace and Sheska start heading towards your positions. Remember try to not bring the attention of many people." They knotted and headed out. I was left alone with Elizabeth again.

"Madam would you care for a dance?" I could tell Elizabeth made a little smile.

"Of corse" We headed to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance like when we were little. I did not want this moment to end, but a messenger came out and every one stopped. I let go of Elizabeth.

"Robin"

"Part two is starting, you better get away from here." Elizabeth looked down at the floor as she started to move away. _She can't get involve in this. _The messenger took a deep breath and started to talk with a deep voice. "Welcome every one to tonight's masquerade to celebrate this special moment. Here comes Julius and Sammy Alegofiria." My blood started to boil, it was show time!


	23. Oppa's Plan in Action!

Hey, every one first I want to say for not being able to post till now. I had some school homework to attend to. The second thing I wanted to ask you guys is whether you guys think I should rewrite the chapter before. I would not change the story line at all. I would just fix the grammar and add some more detail in some parts. I really want you guys opinion in this because this is you guys choice, well mine to but I want to hear your opinion of this. Thank and don't forget to wait for the next chapter on thursday or friday. Am not sure yet but things are going to start to get interesting!

* * *

Ace

* * *

I don't know why, but I could not get my eyes of Sheska. Sure she looked cute wearing that dress but she was my nakama, right. Well we headed to our spots and just standed there for a will. We both did not know what to do from here.

"Sheska are you nervous?"

"A bit, am really worried about Oppa do"

"You never told me, how did you guys even meet?" Sheska looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Well, it hard to say. Oppa was with me when Ergo found me. I remember Oppa coming out from an egg in my arms, but I don't remember where do."

"I bet it's in the Gran Line" Sheska gave me a small smile. That was probably where Sheska came from. The only question of that theory is how did she get across from there.

"Maybe" We both stayed quiet. I started to see that we were attracting unwanted attention by not dancing in a masquerade. I graved Sheska's hand and dragged her into the dance floor. I put one of my hands in Sheska's waist and with the other hand I graved her hand, just like Elizabeth had showed me.

"What this about?" Sheska asked as we started to dance. Trying to catch up the timing with the rest of the people.

"We were dragging too much attention to ourself staying back there"

"I see"

"Why don't you..." Every one slowly stopped dancing. A funny short man with a purple hat and a long gold feather came out. He took a deep breath and started his speech.

"Welcome every one to tonight's masquerade to celebrate this special moment. Here comes Julius and Sammy Alegofiria." A boy a year longer than me appeared from the main entrance. He was wearing a purple tux with a black shirt and a gold tie. He had long bark drown hair in a pony tail. With out a second thought I knew that was Julius. A boy Luffy's age came up behind him. He was wearing a white tux with a grey shirt and a blue tie. I knew he was Sammy. In his shoulder there was no mistaking it, it was Oppa. He looked unharmed and ready for action. I wonder why is he not making an escape move?

"Oppa" Sheska was going trying to hold the desire to go and rescue Oppa in that moment. I stopped her from doing anything. That's when I notice that I had held her hand the whole time. I quickly let her hand go.

"Their's a problem" Elizabeth came from behind use. She looked a bit depress, I would not blame her. She is going to do something that might make Robin mad at her for the rest of their lives.

"What's the problem?" I asked her as fast as I could.

"Do you see the bracelets Oppa and Sammy are wearing?" I had verily notice them. Sheska and I knotted at the same time. "Does are tracking devices. Robin assumed that Julius would take them off for this event but it seems like no." This is bad the plan was to start fighting with the assassins will Robin's troops take Sammy to safety. Now even if they take Sammy to a safe place, Julius could sent troops after them.

"Wait, can't you just destroy it?" Sheska asked looking at Oppa.

"No, you can only open them with a key probably Julius has. This was bad, we needed a new plan.

"We don't need to worry about it, it looks like Oppa has it figured out" Sheska said. Bothe Elizabeth and I turned to see Oppa rubbing something in his hands and giving something to Sammy. Nice Oppa!

"Lets get ready for part two of the plan" We all knotted and headed off. I wonted to say good luck to Sheska but she had already disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Sheska

* * *

I don't know why but my hand still felt warm. Elizabeth started to dragged me because I was going to slow. She had already send a message to every one about not changing the plan an to be ready for action. We were in our position, a few feet on the left side of where Oppa and the others where.

"Thank you every one for coming here for my little kid brothers birth day. It's a special day for all to celebrate with every one in the kingdom. Let use have fun and continue to help bring this kingdom to glory." We were ready for action.

"Bring out the fire works!" A group of man who were wearing the fools costumes came out with a small box. They only look to be four or five man. They placed the box in form of Julius and opened it. There was a cake shaped fire work launched. It had many different color fireworks on each level.

"This is a present for my little brother. Now!" The group of man set off the biggest fire work from the middle. At first it looked to have made star designs when a black cloud also started to be created. Every one started to get frightened by the smoke as it slowly started to fall. Every one started to scream and tried to get out of the room.

"Show time" I said as I ran towards Oppa. "Oppa!" He turned and knotted. He graved Sammy and started to fly towards me. The soldier started to head toward use.

"Sheska!" Oppa started to hugged me will crying. He had let go of Sammy to let him go towards Elizabeth. Sammy was a cute little boy. Specially with his curly hair. He looked like that three-year old that looked cute and you just wanted to pinch his cheeks. He was going to be popular with the girls.

"Now, now it ok. Now we have to worry about those brace lets."

"Oh that" Oppa and Sammy slipped of their bracelets from their hands"

"The wonders of butter" Oppa smiled. Sammy and Oppa gave each other a high-five. "Plan Oppa worked!"

I could not help, but start to laugh. I had to stop as I heard the soldiers coming our war.

"Time to start part three of the plan." I put on the wire glove, ready to fight.


	24. Ace v Linaly

Ok sorry for the wait am rewriting the chapters to fix the spelling and stuff. I'm going to be doing that for a will do I might not post always. I hope you read the fixed chapter do. I hope you still enjoy reading my story and thanks for your posts!

* * *

Robin

* * *

What the hell was Elizabeth doing with Sheska! I have to get here out of here and now.

"My brother it's been a will, has it not" I could feel my boiling blood flow to my head. I slowly turned around and there he was. He had not one bit, well only his hair which was in a pony tail. He always wanted to look like a king. "Not a word brother?" He put up a thin smile.

"I only have one thing to say to you" I pulled on the glove on and charged it. "I will not let you harm Sammy or this kingdom any longer." Julius started to laugh.

"Brother you have not changed one bit, that's good to hear. Your plan is futile, but I like your entrance"

"What do you mean futile?"

"Well this" I could feel some one coming behind me, turned around. I could not move out-of-the-way. Am to slow. Shit!

"Move out-of-the-way!" I could feel some one pull the back of my back, making me fall back wards. I realized I had verily dodged a huge sword, but how? I turned around and see Ace. "What are you doing moron? You need to get up!"

"Ace" I looked at Julius he was smiling. There was another guy by him. The man had blonde hair with dark black eyes and a small nose to small you could verily see it. He was wearing a silver jacket with black pants. With his smut face fixtures made him look like a girl, specially his skinny legs.

"Looks like I missed"

"Peace don't miss next time" I could see Ace getting mad.

"You really don't care anything about your brother!" Julius started to laugh.

"Why would I? He was just a little piece of trash in my plan" Julius, he really had changed a lot. I wonder if my plan will even work? I just can't give up!

"Robin your brother is pissing me off"

"Linaly please take care of out guest" Linaly smiled.

"With pleasure" Linaly headed towards us! Ace moved me out-of-the-way and dogged Linaly's attack. Julius pulled out a Den Den Mushi (Transponder Snail).

"Reyna and Ricker get my little brother back at once and take him to my office. Also, tell little Valentine that he can enjoy himself torturing the girls who have taken my brother"

_"Roger that!"_

_"O.K. Sir"_

"Linaly please don't completely destroy my older brothers body. I have some use to it for my plan. All be waiting in my office for your return."

"Yes sir"

"Julius wait!" Linaly tried to him me with another of the swing, but this time I was able to jump back on my own.

"Robin go, this guy is my opponent" Ace was already facing Linaly, waiting to start the fight. This was part of the plan.

"Wait Elizabeth and the other assassin"

"Don't worry about her Sheska will protect her and all take care of the other assassin" I don't know why, but I felt I could trust in Ace's worlds.

"Ok then" I started to run after Julius. I could see Linaly trying to stop me with another attack when Ace punched him. Linaly was pushed about five feet back. How strong was Ace? I kept running after Julius. I only hope that my plan works.

* * *

Ace

* * *

"Why you little brat"

"Oh, you still alive" Linaly standed up and started to laugh.

"You brat do you know who I am?"

"No clue really and I don't care who you are" Linaly eyes sharpened at me.

"Who do you think you are"

"It's simple really. My name is Potgas D. Ace and I'm the pirate that is going to kick your butt" Linaly started to laugh again. I could feel my temper rising.

"A brat like you a pirate? Don't make me laugh. I guess you are one of the little friends that little crybaby cat was taking about. He would always say that his friends would come save him. What a foolish cat filling his head with useless hopes. If he wasnt a worthless piece of shit I might have considered selling him for a good amount of money." This guy is going to die.

"What did you just say about Oppa" Linaly looked at me with a smile.

"Like I said, he's just a piece of worthless shit. So what are you going to do about it"

"This" In an instant I was at a perfect distance for a punch. Linaly had verily realized what had happened. I punched him in the face with all my strength, sending him flying to a wall. After a second the wall started to crack and crumble. Robin will kill me later for that. I could feel my rage go down. Linaly was out with one punch. I walked towards him, he was verily concise.

"You are the little piece of shit that doesn't even deserve to be beaten with any my real strength." He tried to laugh and started to cough some blood."

"Maybe so, but I think I have gain info time for him to break your friends apart" He had just urged me to fight him to gain time. Sheska, everyone.

"Dam it!" I started to run towards the location Sheska was suppose to have gone to. How stupid can I be to have fallen for a trick like that. Sheska can manage two with Elizabeth, but she wont stand a chance against three at the same time! Dam it why did I let this happen. Please be alive. Please Sheska don't die on me like this!


End file.
